Job Prospect
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack meets Ianto Jones at Torchwood One and offers him a job, but will the Welshman accept...
1. Chapter 1

**With help from my very good friend, Ianto**

**Job Prospect**

Ianto Jones was a junior archivist at Torchwood London. He enjoyed his job and the pay was good. But there was something missing, he couldn't put his finger on it.

He stood in the lobby of Canary Wharf, waiting for a Captain Jack Harkness. He was supposed to be bringing in something to be archived. Ianto pushed his glasses up his nose and checked the time.

Jack sauntered in through the revolving door, smiling at it's simplicity. He noticed the cute, preppy looking guy waiting inside. For him? He hoped so. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. I'm expected."

Ianto took a second to take in his appearance; _Someone should tell him it's 2011 _he thought, but he cleared his throat. "Yes, you are. My name is Ianto Jones, please follow me."

As the younger man turned to lead the way, Jack looked him up and down. He was not disappointed.

Ianto swiped them both in through several doors, going deeper and deeper into the building, until they got to the archives. It was neat and tidy.

Ianto turned to Jack. "Do you have the item?"

Jack was getting more and more impressed with the young man, as they approached the archives. "Yes," Jack answered, handing the young Welshman a package. "A bit far from home, aren't you?" He smiled that 'Harkness' smile, hoping to impress.

Ianto smiled back. "Hard to hide to accent. "

He took the package, carefully unwrapping it and placed it on a platform as he got a camera out and took pictures of the item.

Jack watched as the young man took photos of the artefact. "Get many of these through Torchwood 1?" He smiled. "Great place you have here, neat." Jack chuckled. "Could use you at Torchwood 3."

Ianto looked at the artefact as if studying it. "We only have one here, found in 1953 in Giza," he saw the look on Jacks face. "Photographic memory or close to it."

"You impress me, Ianto Jones." Jack's eyebrow went up. "Sure you won't move back home to Wales and come work for me?"

"I didn't think you had any jobs going with you."

"I...could make room, for you. Your skills are needed at Torchwood 3, believe me."

Ianto fell silent as he carried on to survey the object. He was trying to figure out if the job offer was serious.

"Don't look so serious, I don't bite...and yes, I'm serious about the job offer." Jack took a card out of his inside coat pocket. "Give me a call anytime, if you're interested."

Ianto took it off him, putting it into his inside jacket pocket. "Thank you, I'll show you out."

Jack walked forward and then stopped. "Are you free for dinner tonight? I know this little Italian restaurant near the river."

Ianto stopped was he asking him out. "I cant tonight, " he lied

"Oh, pity. I have to be back in Cardiff by lunchtime tomorrow. I just wanted some company this evening." Jack continued to walk back towards the main entrance. "Maybe some other time then."

"Yeah, maybe," he smiled and walked out to the lobby. "See you around Captain Jack Harkness"

"Mmm, I hope so." Jack left the building but stayed just out of sight. He wasn't finished with the young Welshman yet.

Ianto finished work late as usual that night and walked out pulling his coat tightly around him.

"You keep rather long hours, Ianto Jones. I know a place that stays open late and does great lasagne. Interested?"

Ianto stopped. _He's had been waiting for me! _"No thanks, I'm not hungry," he quickly walked to his car.

"Okay...mind if I walk you to your car?"

Ianto pointed to the car in front of them.

"I'm here."

He unlocked the door and got in.

Jack tapped on the window as Ianto closed the door. "You're sure I can't tempt you to anything? Drink...nightcap...walk in the park?" Jack smiled.

Ianto looked at Jack, thinking, _God this guy is persistent! _He sighed and wound down the window. "A walk then."

Stepping back, Jack opened the door to allow the younger man to get out of the car. "Thank you."

They began to walk at a slow pace.

"So, do you like livin' in London? I'd hate it. Give me the open spaces anytime."

"I don't really have an opinion on it." He knew London, but he never went out to explore. "Its a place to stay."

Jack stole sideways glances at the Welshman. "Dangerous though, wouldn't you say? Compared to Cardiff."

"Not really statistically London and Cardiff have equal amounts of crime," he shrugged.

Jack frowned, could he make it any more obvious that he thought this guy was hot! "So, do you live near here?" Jack looked around.

"About a mile away."

He wasn't giving anything away

Jack sighed, pulling his greatcoat tighter around his body. "Why so cagy Ianto Jones? You afraid I might stalk you?" He smiled, gleaming white teeth showing up in the dark.

"I don't know you. I know of you. Have heard stuff and its not all polite."

"So, I flirt a little. I enjoy life. But, I'm faithful, like a dog. You'll like me, once you get to know me...and I do want you to get to know me. The job offer still stands."

"I'm going to decline it, I belong here with Torchwood 1." Ianto had his own reasons for not wanting to go back to Wales.

Jack shook his head. "Okay. You have my card. If you change your mind, call me...anytime."

Ianto nodded and stopped, walking back to his car.

Over the next couple of weeks, the offer really bugged Ianto. One night around midnight, he dialled the number Jack gave him and waited

"Captain Jack Harkness. Leave your name, age and number and if I like the sound of your voice, I'll get back to you." He laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist. What can I do for you, caller?"

Ianto thought he might hang up before anyone answered, but he cleared his throat and said, "It's Ianto Jones."

Jack sat bolt upright, his heart rate picking up. "Ianto Jones, what a surprise. Changed your mind?"

"Not decided yet. Thought I could pay a visit?"

"Of course. Come whenever you like. There are guest quarters here. When did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow…." He found himself saying, before he could stop himself.

Jack didn't hesitate. "No problem. Text what time train you'll be on and I'll meet you at Cardiff Central."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Ianto hung up and leaned back in his chair looking at his already packed cases

Jack held on to the phone for a few seconds after Ianto hung up. He didn't want to break the connection. There was something about the young Welshman that drew Jack to him...and it scared and intrigued him at the same time. "See you tomorrow, Ianto Jones."

Ianto got the earliest train out of the station the next day. He pulled his phone out texting Jack to let him know that he would be there about 1 pm that day.

Jack felt the phone vibrate in his inside pocket. Taking it out, he opened the 'message' box. A smile spread across his face. This wasn't lost on Doctor Owen Harper.

"Got a date then, have we?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Job Prospect Ch 2**

Ianto got there earlier then he had told Jack, hoping to have some time to have a coffee and calm his nerves. He knew Cardiff like the back of his hand. He was born in nearby Newport, so had explored it when he was younger. He walked out in the reception area of the station and then outside, but was shocked to see Jack there almost half an hour earlier then he was supposed to be.

Jack scanned the passengers as they walked through the ticket barrier. Then he spied Ianto Jones, he smiled. "Thought I'd get here early. You never know with trains." He looked at the two suit cases Ianto was holding. "Let me take one of those."

"It's okay, I can manage." He still didn't trust the man. He only knew what the folder's told him and even then it wasn't a lot.

They walked to the SUV and Ianto put his cases in the back, getting into the front passenger seat with Jack.

"We're down by the Bay." Jack started the engine and drove off. "Our base, the Hub, is all underground. Do you have a problem with that? Guess I shoulda asked before. Sorry."

"I always wondered where your base would be," He smiled. "I must have walked over it hundred's of times, when I visited here." Ianto turned to face Jack. "Underground is fine with me."

They drove in silence, each taking sideways glances at the other man. After getting out of the car, Jack walked Ianto to the tourist office, opening the door with a key.

"This is our main entrance. I'll show you the other one, once we're at the Hub."

Ianto looked around at the tourist office, it was untidy and disorganized. It got to the 'tidy' side of him, but he didn't say anything. He let Jack lead the way.

Jack saw the look on Ianto's face as he looked around the office.

"Yeah, it needs some work."

They went through the secret door and down a slope to the lift. Four floors below, the doors opened to another small slope, then a sliding door went across.

"We're here."

Ianto looked around. It was impressive. He took in where everything was; again, everything was a mess. It didn't't look like it had been cleaned for decades.

"I started here in 1879, but I guess you already know that. I assume you've read my many files?" He wasn't expecting an answer. "I'll introduce you to the team."

They walked over to the workstations.

"Gwen Cooper. Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper. May I introduce Ianto Jones. He might be joining us."

"Competition," Owen whispered to Gwen, who frowned.

Ianto nodded to each of them. He already knew their backgrounds; he'd done his homework before he'd agreed to come to Cardiff.

Tosh smiled sweetly, stepping forward. "Can I get you a coffee? It's only instant, but..."

Ianto smiled at the small gesture. "Let me. Is this the coffee room?" he walked over to it

Owen whispered to Jack, "Is he a coffee connoisseur, too?"

Jack smiled, following the young Welshman. "That would be an added bonus."

Ianto checked the cupboards finding some coffee. He dusted off the old coffee machine and started getting cups down, then put the coffee in the machine, waiting for it to do it's magic.

Jack stood back, arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his face. "You've done this before."

"I like coffee."

Ianto washed the cups, mixed two different blend's and poured the coffee. He handed them out to everyone.

Jack took the cup offered him and smelt it. "Mmm, smells good." He took a sip. "Wow!"

Owen smiled. "You're hired!"

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "And that is with just what you have here," he smiled a little.

"Jack, hire him on the spot," said Owen.

Tosh smiled. Gwen didn't.

"It's up to Ianto. I'll take him on a guided trip of the archives and he can make his own mind up."

"I'm guessing it's not going to be tidy?" Ianto sipped at his own coffee.

He smiled as he tasted not his best, but he could only work magic with what he had.

Jack laughed. "No, it's far from tidy. But, with the right pair of hands and a head to match..."

Gwen frowned at the chemistry between them.

Ianto smiled.

Gwen's cold looks didn't get lost on Ianto. He noticed, but chose not to say anything.

He walked down to the archives with Jack, stopped at the door and opened it.

"You weren't joking when you said it was far from tidy," he stepped inside, looking around it was a lot smaller then torchwood one but it was cosy, his mind was already racing thinking of ways to change it.

"We get a lot fallin' through the Rift. Plenty to collate and file." Jack sat on the edge of the desk. "It'll be hard work, but I think you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah," was all he added to the conversation.

Ianto picked up several folders that were on the floor and placed them on the desk.

As Ianto placed the folders on the desk, his arm brushed against Jack's. Their eyes met for a second, then both men looked away.

Ianto cleared his throat, he didn't know what was going on, he wasn't gay, he wasn't even bisexual, so why did he feel like this about Jack? He shook his head. "Thanks for the tour."

Jack stood up and walked towards the door. "No problem. I hope you'll consider my offer."

"I will think about it. I'm going to go take a walk around, see the sight's again."

Jack nodded. "Fine. Take all the time you need. I'll show you out through the way we came in." Jack handed him a key. "Use this to get back in and I'll show you the button to open the secret door." He smiled.

Ianto went with him. It was all a little overwhelming, but he could see himself working here. He was back home were he belonged, but he didn't understand what he felt for Jack and it worried him. Almost scared him.

Jack watched as Ianto walked down the boardwalk towards the Welsh ring. He sighed. Something about the young Welshman made he sad. Turning, he went back inside, back to the Hub and his office. Switching on his monitor, he tuned in the CCTV cameras around the Bay and watched Ianto Jones as he sat on the steps outside the Welsh Assembly building. His mind raced and his heart sank as Ianto dropped his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Job Prospect Ch 3**

Ianto had so many memories here. Memories he'd wanted to leave behind when he went to London. He lifted his head, seeing him and Lisa walking along the dock. He sighed; she was dead. He couldn't go back in time, but he could run and that's what he had done and being back here was opening up old wounds again.

Jack sat there, watching Ianto, as he looked around the Bay. Eventually, Jack turned off the CCTV and got on with paperwork. He sighed, feeling a presents at the door.

"I'm not in the mood, Gwen."

"You never are these days. Is it something I've done?" She looked around the office. "Is Ianto takin' the job, then?"

Jack leaned back in his chair, throwing the pen down on the desk. "He hasn't said, but I hope so."

Gwen didn't say anymore, but walked out of the office.

Jack picked up his pen, shook his head knowingly and got on with the paperwork.

Ianto look at his watch and took a deep breath, he had made his choice, he was taking the job, he couldn't turn it down.

Jack got up as he heard the sliding door go back. He watched as Ianto walked through and up the stairs to his office. Jack took a deep breath to steel himself against the answer that he thought was coming."Have you made a decision?" he asked.

"I'd like to take you up on the offer. I'll need some time to find a place here and to sort things out in London."

"I can help you out with an apartment here. You concentrate on getting your things in order in London." Jack looked at the calendar. "It's February 6th, how about we say the second Monday in March? Okay with you?"

Ianto nodded. "Sounds reasonable. Thank you for the offer."

Jack smiled. "It will be to our advantage, I assure you."Gwen entered the office. "He's takin' the job then."Jack walked out."Take no notice of her."

"She fancies you." Ianto answered bluntly.

"We...had a kind of thing going for a while, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere." Jack looked at the young man before him. "How about you.? Do you have a partner?"Mentally, Jack had his fingers crossed.

"Tomorrow." He got his bags and followed him down to the quarters.

"That soon, huh? Was hoping you'd stay a few days." Jack couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I want to get things sorted as soon as possible."

Jack nodded. "I can understand that. I'll organise a place in town for you."

"I would like to find my own place, if you don't mind." He wanted something he could control.

Jack tried not to look hurt. "Fine," he stepped back towards the guest quarters door. "If that's what you want. I'll leave you to it, then."Jack left, reluctantly.

Ianto sat down on the bed and then leaned forward putting his head in his hands. Why was Jack acting like that? Acting hurt, as if they were dating. Thinking, Ianto was acting like he wasn't interested.

Jack went up to his office and sat down, picking up his pen. He threw it straight down again and sighed was it about the young Welshman that made him feel this way? Jack hadn't felt like this since... Alice's mum.

Ianto finally stripped of into a t shirt and jogging bottoms and got in to bed, falling asleep after an hour.

Everyone had gone home and Jack was stood in his office, looking out of the window. It was almost 11pm, and he wondered if Ianto was still awake. Going down the stairs, Jack made his way to the guest quarters, knocking on Ianto's door.

Ianto's eyes shot open; he was a light sleeper. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you okay? I mean, is the room okay?" 'Shit!' Jack said under is breath. "Sorry, I better go."

"The room is fine, thank you, Captain."

Jack slowly walked back up to the main Hub and sat at Gwen's workstation. He could have kicked himself. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' he thought. He sat there for the rest of the night.

Ianto was up early around 6 am the next morning. He walked up into the Hub in a black pin striped suit, purple shirt and blue tie.

"Good morning, sir, can I make you a coffee?"

Jack didn't answer, he was miles away. Suddenly the voice penetrated his mind. "Arh, yes, thanks you. Very strong. Very black, please." He forced a smile. "Sorry about last night. I...it gets a bit spooky around here at night." He hoped the younger man would accept his explanation.

"It's okay," he nodded, walking to the coffee machine. Jack closed his eyes and sighed. No, it wasn't alright. He felt bad. "The truth is..." Jack thought for a second, then changed his mind. "The truth is, I needed a little company, it gets lonely, I get bored easily." He tried to laugh it off.

Ianto smiled and made him the coffee, handing it to him. "It's okay, really."

Jack took the coffee, their hands touched and it was as if time stood still. Jack moved away, standing near the stairs leading to his office. "So, what time train are you gettin'? I can drive you to the station."

"I er, actually decided to stay a bit longer."

"Really? That's-that's great. Really, I..." Jack smiled and relaxed a little. "Got anythin' planned?"

"Sort out your supplies first. I'm going shopping."

Jack dug out something from his trouser pocket, handing it to Ianto. "This should get you everything you need, and you don't need to sign for it." He gave Ianto a Torchwood Gold Credit Card. Jack laughed. "It's for real."

Ianto turned it over in his hand. "Thanks. I know my way, I wont be long."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," said Jack, not wanting to push his luck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Job Prospect Ch 4**

Ianto left not long after.

He was only shopping for an hour, then he went back to the Hub. After unpacking all the bags, he got to work putting away new cups and plates before setting up a new coffee machine and scrubbing the small kitchen until it sparkled. He walked out with a round, silver tray full of steaming coffee and biscuits.

Gwen and Tosh were the first to arrive after Ianto had left. Owen arrived a half hour later.

"So, Ianto is staying a little longer is he?" said Gwen.

Jack ignored her.

"Makes great coffee. He came stay for good, as far as I'm concerned," said Owen.

Ianto walked over to Jack with a cup of coffee; he'd already given the rest out. Then he turned to Gwen. "Yes, I'm staying." He smiled sweetly.

Jack tried to hide his smile, but Gwen saw him and glared, picking up her cup and walking over to the battered old couch."Glad to hear it," said Jack.

Ianto smiled. "I thought I'd get started with the archives today, now the kitchen is sorted."

"If that's what you want to do, go ahead. How will you let Torchwood London know you're moving here?"

"I sent them a text while I was out," he smirked. "So expect a call."

"Aren't you the devious one?" Jack smiled. "They'll give me hell for poachin' ya, but hey, who cares.""Welcome to Torchwood," said half smiled.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks," then to Jack. "I'll be down in the archives." He walked down the stairs, opened the door and looked at the mess, sighing.

Gwen walked up to Jack, following him up to his office. "What is it, Gwen? I'm kinda busy.""I noticed. You and Ianto seem to have hit it off."Jack sighed. "Pull in those claws." "I haven't seen you taken with someone for quite a while, actually.""If that's all, I think you have work to do!"

Ianto spent the next couple of hours in the archives working hard to straighten things out a bit. Shutting the door, he locked it with a key he'd found, pocketing it, he stretched.

Jack was still in his office as Ianto walked to the coffee machine. Gwen watched his every move. Tosh smiled at came to his door, as he smelt the coffee permeate the air in the Hub.

Ianto enjoyed how small the place was, it was personal. He got the coffee made with Owen's favourite biscuits. He'd done his research.

Ianto went to Owen first. "Coffee?"

"Thanks, mate. So, how are you settlin' in?"

"Not too bad. Got a while to go yet," he handed him the coffee and held the plate with biscuits out to him.

"Mmm, Hobnobs. My favourite."Gwen screwed her nose watched from the platform just outside his office.

Ianto nodded and then turned to Gwen. "Coffee white, one sugar and custard creams." Her favourite.

"No, thank you," she looked up at Jack. "Well, okay."Jack nodded to her.

"Oh and wish your husband a happy birthday for tomorrow."

Gwen's face flushed pink, as she walked back to her workstation. "Thanks," she was deep in thought, trying to translate alien script.

Ianto smirked and walked over to Tosh and stopped, glancing at the screen. "Wait, I've seen that language before."

"You have?" Tosh looked surprised. "I've been trying to work it out for two days now."Jack was listening and started walking down the stairs to stand beside Ianto. "Where, exactly?"

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, remembering. "It was on a tablet found washed up along the Thames in 1985. It's language was never translated completely." He cocked his head to get a better view.

"Do you think you can translate it for us? I mean, have you learnt how to?" Jack put a hand on his watched with interested.

Ianto was staring at the screen. "Give me a couple of minutes." He put the tray down.

Owen looked at Jack and then at was still looking at the kept his hand against Ianto's arm, for comfort, Owen supposed."Take your time," said Jack.

Ianto picked up a pen and paper from the desk, sat down and started writing out the translation. "It's a love letter," he said finally.

Tosh took her glasses off. "A love letter?""Can you tell us where it's from?" asked Jack.

"A love letter," Ianto confirmed, handing Tosh the translation. "Doesn't say where it's from."

He stood up, picking up the tray and walked back to the coffee machine, as if he had just solved a crossword puzzle not translated an alien language.

"Bloody hell! I'm impressed, mate," said Owen.

Gwen sighed.

Jack walked to the kitchen. "Thanks. You did good."

Ianto nodded. "Which is why Torchwood London is going to give you hell."

Jack smiled. "I don't care. It'll be worth it just to hear how pissed off they are they I headhunted you."

Jack's phone then started ringing in his office. "That would be your phone, sir."

Jack smiled. "Cute, Ianto Jones, very cute." Jack went up to his office and answered his phone. The others watched ans listened as Jack talked with Torchwood One."Oh course I want him here! Why wouldn't I?" Pause. "No, I did not order him!" Jack shook his head, listening. ""Okay, send his file as soon as you can. Bye." Jack hung up.

Ianto smiled, then his phone rang. "Hello?" He fell silent, then walked away to get privacy.

Owen raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jack. Jack crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there, following Ianto.

Not long after, Ianto walked back towards the workstations. "Sorry about that."

By this time, Jack had walked back down to stand by the autopsy room. He had a serious look on his handsome face. "Everything okay?"

"Torchwood London," was all he said.

"Arh. Did they give you as harder time as they gave me? Stealing you away...offering you more money...incentives..." Jack shrugged. "Whatever it takes, I say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Job Prospect Ch 5**

TWTWTW

Ianto looked at the other members and then at Jack. "They said they would double my pay and shorten my hours."

His face was unreadable, something that perplexed Jack.

Jack looked at the younger man and shook his head. "I'll tell you now, I won't offer you bribes to stay. You've had a good look around - done some work - good I might add, now it's up to you if you stay or accept their offer and go back to London." Jack looked away. "I'm hopin' you'll stay."

Ianto loved how hard Jack was trying to keep him in Cardiff.

"I told them I was staying, so stop trying so hard, sir." He smiled.

Jack broke into a smile. "That's what I like about you, Ianto, you know how to cheer a fella up."

Ianto smiled and went back down to the archives. He already liked it here at Torchwood Three.

Jack went back up to his office to finish the paperwork. Owen joined him."Is Ianto going into the tourist office as well?" He shrugged. "I was just wondering.""Relax, I've already made it part of his duties."

"Good, coz it bores the hell out of me, all the inane chit chat with old biddies."

Jack laughed. "From today, you're relieved of Tourist Office duties, okay?"

Owen bowed, smirking. "Deal. Might get some work down now."

"Can you tell Gwen I'd like to see her, please?"

"She doesn't like Ianto much does she?" Owen observed.

Jack looked passed Owen. "No, it seems not." He sighed. "It was wrong of me to lead her on. Well, not exactly lead her on...encourage her. There never could be anything between us. Not with her being married to Rhys.""Tell her that, boss."

"I intend to."Owen left the office."Gwen, Jack wants a word."

Gwen walked up to the office, going in and shutting the door.

"Please, sit down." Jack rearranged a few papers on his desk, put his forearms on the blotter and leaned forward. "What is it with you and Ianto? He's been here five minutes and already you don't like him."

"I don't have an opinion on him," she muttered. "one way or the other."

"But you make it pretty obvious that you don't like him being here. Why is that, Gwen? You know there can never be anything between us, so why this jealousy?" Jack stood up, went to the door and opened it, looking out. "He's a bonus to the team, why can't you see that?"

Gwen fell silent. " Because I love you," she finally said.

"No, you don't. You love the thrill of being with me. I idea, because I can't die. It excites you." he sighed, almost exhausted. "Go home, Gwen. Talk to Rhys. I can't have you here causing friction with other members of the team. Ianto Jones is here to stay...get used to it!"

Gwen stood up looking at him. "I quit, Harkness. Fuck the job and fuck you!" She put her gun and pass on the side and walked out, grabbed her bag and left through the cog door.

Owen went up to Jack's office. "What was that all about?""Just putting her straight on a few things, that's all." Jack picked up his pen. "She'll be back. What else is she going to do? And what will she tell Rhys?"Owen shrugged. "Bet Ianto's ears are burning right about now."

Ianto was frowning at several reports that were almost ineligible, all written by doctor Owen Harper. He put them to one side, knowing that sooner or later, he'd have to decipher them and type them out to be signed by Jack and filed.

"Maybe you ought to go talk to him, Jack. I don't think he really understands about you and Gwen.""There is no me and Gwen.""Just go talk to him, Harkness!"

"Talk to me about what?" Ianto was standing behind them. He was used to being quiet.

"I better finish my autopsy." Owen half smiled as he went passed Ianto. "I haven't seen you wearing your glasses since you've been here." Jack smiled, changing the subject. "Kinda reminded me of Joe 90."

Ianto smiled. "I forgot them. Man with the photographic memory, forgets his glasses."

"You look better without them. Do you really need them, or is it just to make you look preppie?"

"I get headaches, if I don't wear them."

"You seem to be doing okay without them. Have you had a headache? You translated that love letter without them."

"I have a constant headache, if I don't wear them. I just don't let it get to me. But I can see without them."

"Have a word with Owen. It might just be stress."

"Sir, I'm fine. I had a doctor in Torchwood London check me out."

"Please, do this for me. You'll have to have a medical anyway. Might as well get it over with."

Ianto sighed. "When I come back from London."

"You're going to London? I thought-I thought you were staying here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Job Prospect Ch 6**

TWTWTW

After a few silent minutes and a few worried look, Ianto read the concern on Jack's face.

"I need to go back and get my stuff, that's all. I'll contact you when I'm ready to come back, promise." He smiled reassuringly.

"When will you go? I mean, will it be for long?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, for a week or so. There's a lot to be done."

Jack nodded. "Right." He looked at Gwen's badge and gun on the side. "Okay. I'll take you to the station in the morning."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Jack."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "I'll get back to work then….Jack."

Jack smiled, but inside his stomach was churning. What was this hold Ianto had over him? Owen watched from the autopsy bay as Jack's eyes followed Ianto back down the stairs and out of the main Hub. He felt sorry for his boss.

Ianto was ready early the next morning. He made everyone a coffee, before he put his bags in the SUV and let Jack drive him to the station.

Ianto got out of the car and retrieved his bags. "Maybe you should try it with Gwen, Jack, she makes you smile."

_'Never in a million years' _thought Jack, as he watched Ianto go through the ticket barrier and off to the right. "See you soon, Ianto." He whispered.

Ianto was gone for more then a week and he didn't contact Jack as promised.

Every day, Jack checked his messages and e-mails, hoping to hear from Ianto. There was nothing. He stood in his office, looking out over the Hub, his mind entered the office. "Why don't you just go to London and see what's keepin' him? You'll be a lot easier to live with then."Jack smiled, ruefully "Am I that bad?" He shrugged. "I suppose Gwen is over the moon about it.""Actually," came a voice behind Owen. "I'm not. I can see he makes you happy, Jack. Do as Owen said. Go up to London. Bring him back." She smiled.

TWTWTW

Ianto was back working for Torchwood London. They had giving him a Retcon - like drug and he had forgotten all about Cardiff, Torchwood Three and Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack packed a bag and headed off to London that same afternoon. He was surprised to find that he wasn't allowed to go further than the main reception desk once inside Torchwood One. He frowned, then saw Ianto coming towards him, but he had a strange, vacant look on his face."Ianto?" Jack tried to get closer to him, but two security guards blocked his way."It's Jack. Ianto!"Ianto looked his way, shrugged and kept on was mortified.

Ianto frowned as he walked back down to the archive. He thought to himself, _'Who was that guy in the reception. He seemed to know who I was'_ He shook it off and went back to work.

Ianto finished work later that night and walked to his car which was parked ten minutes away.

Jack was waiting for Ianto by the SUV. He approached the younger man."You don't remember me, do you? They must have drugged you." Jack shook his head. "I didn't know they were that keen to keep you here."

Ianto looked at him. " I don't know who you are, I'm sorry. Should I remember you?"

"Torchwood Three. Cardiff. Jack Harkness." Was all Jack said.

Ianto frowned. "I have read about you in reports, sir."

Jack opened the back door to the SUV and turned on the monitor. "Please, take a look."Jack showed Ianto CCTV of him working and eating at Torchwood Three.

Ianto looked at the monitor " I don't...I can't..." he then passed out.

Jack managed to catch the young Welshman before his head hit the car door. He laid him gently on the back seat, and waited for him to come round.

Ianto woke up a short time later, opening his eyes, he looked up at Jack. "Sir?" he muttered.

"Ianto, do you know where you are? It's Jack. Jack Harkness. Do you remember me?"

Ianto sat up quickly, rubbing his head. "Are we in London?"

"Yeah. You came back here about ten days ago. I never heard from you so, I came up today. They wouldn't let me in."

"They drugged me!" he muttered rubbing his face, his head was pounding.

"Yeah, looks that way." Jack smiled. "They must think highly of you." He touched Ianto's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Ianto found himself leaning into his hand slightly "Headache and I don't think they think highly of me, either."

Jack chuckled, holding his hand against Ianto's face. "I think they need you, but not as much as I-we do at Torchwood Three."

Ianto swallowed and pulled back from him. "Take me back to my apartment and I'll grab my stuff."

Jack smiled. "Now you're talkin'." They got into the SUV and Jack took Ianto back to his flat."What about your car?"

" It's Torchwood's, they can keep it."

"I'll get you a run-a-round." Jack said, as he dropped Ianto outside his flat. "I'll wait here for you"

"Thank you." Ianto got out grabbing his keys and walked up the door letting, himself in.

Jack waited inside the SUV. A man passed him, going into the building. Jack followed him.

Ianto walked in to the apartment flicking the light on, he walked straight in to the bedroom getting a suitcase and started packing clothes.

The man stood outside Ianto's door, drew a gun and tried to door handle."I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Jack, holding his Webley against the back of the man's knocked the door. Ianto answered it.

"What the….!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Job Prospect Ch 7**

TWTWTW

Opening the door, Ianto stood looking at them both.

"You better come in."

He looked around before closing the door.

Jack pushed the man in front of him, making sure Ianto walked behind them for safety's sake.

"I think he's here to take you back, dead or alive. Am I right?" Jack asked, jabbed the gun into his back. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Dead! I was to deliver the body to Crothers."

Ianto looked at the man he knew as Jansen and then to Jack. "What have I got that Torchwood One would rather kill me than let me go?"

Jansen looked at Ianto. "What can I say? Photographic mind. Incredible thirst for knowledge. Willingness to learn. All amiable qualities in Torchwood London."

"Torchwood, full stop!" added Jack. "But enough to kill him?"

Jansen shrugged. "Just following orders."

Ianto looked at Jansen. "I'm not going back to Torchwood London, dead or alive! It's not going to happen!"

"Who gave the orders?"

Jansen just shrugged.

"Was it Maynard?"

Ianto watched as Jansen shrugged again.

Jack hit Jansen across the back of the head and then dragged him into the flat.

"Let's get your things and get out of here. Where there's one there's more." Jack grabbed a suitcase and headed back out to the SUV.

"I'll contact Owen, see if he can't set off a diversion."

Ianto quickly packed the rest of his things and took them out to the SUV, then got inside.

Jack was on the phone. "Owen, Jack. I need a diversion. I'm at Ianto's flat. They've got a death order out on him. Find his address, do what you have to. Stop them! We're on our way back. Should be there around 4am. Owen, thanks." Jack put his phone away, smiled at Ianto and drove off.

"Owen's not out partying?"

"No, he said he'd stay at the Hub, in case I called in."

"I'll have to buy him extra biscuits."

Jack smiled.

"Never easy with Torchwood, is it?"

Jack looked straight ahead. "You're a special person, Ianto Jones."

"I'm nothing special, Jack." He shook his head.

"Don't belittle yourself, Ianto. They, as well as I, see your potential. You're young, you have years ahead of you."

Ianto looked out of the window. "Just doing my job."

"But it's how you do it - dedication, overtime without pay - you're an asset to them."

"Not anymore. I guess I'm an asset to you, now!"

Jack smiled, turning to face Ianto for the first time since they set off for Cardiff. "Yes, you are."

Ianto smiled. "Focus on the road, Jack."

"Yeah, right. Cardiff, here we come!"

They both laughed.

**Sorry it's short, but wanted to leave it here and start a nw chapter of them arriving back at TW3...enjoy x **


	8. Chapter 8

**Job Prospect Ch 8**

TWTWTW

Jack drove the rest of the way back to Cardiff. At one point, he thought Ianto was asleep, the Welshman was so still and silent.

Ianto fell silent for the rest of the trip because he realised he could hear his own heart beating in his ears.

Jack didn't want to push him. Tonight had been an eye-opener for the young man. He'd get enough of those soon enough working for him.

They got back to Cardiff late that night. Ianto bought his stuff into the Hub, putting it in the room he had. He sat on the bed, then lay down, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was racing, thinking about everything that had happened.

Jack sat in his office after leaving Ianto in the guest room. He wanted to go down there and make sure he was alright. But he knew he couldn't. Ianto needed time to get his head around what had waited until they were back, then he went home. Jack gave him the day off as a reward and Ianto promised him Hobnobs didn't go down to his bunker and was still sat in his chair, arms folded on the desk when he hear movement out in the Hub.

Ianto was wide awake. He looked at his watch; it was nearly 4 am. He sighed, stood up and walked back up to the main Hub, in only boxers and a t shirt. Ianto expected everyone to be asleep, for the Hub to be quiet.

Jack stood up, walked to his door and looked out. A smile curled the corners of his mouth at the sight before him. Ianto Jones - hair tussled, dressed in boxers and t shirt, bare footed - Jack walked onto the platform just outside his office, hands on hips. "Couldn't you sleep either?" he asked.

Ianto jumped, spinning around. "Jesus Christ, Jack what are you doing awake!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump," he smiled. "I don't sleep much. Bet that wasn't in my file."

"No, it wasn't," he blushed. "Sorry," he added, looking down at his appearance. "I'll go put some clothes on."

"Hey, if it's okay with, it's okay with me," he tilted his head to one side. "You wanna make coffee and come drink it up here? Maybe we can talk."

Ianto swallowed. "Okay. Give me a couple of minutes."

He walked to the coffee machine.

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable...I'm attracted to you..." he let the sentence trail off.

Ianto didn't hear what Jack said, as he was washing cups in the coffee room. He felt uncomfortable, dressed as he was, so he quickly went back to his room, pulling on jogging bottoms and put his glasses on. Then he made his way back into the Hub, made the coffee and went up to Jack, holding two steaming cups of coffee.

Jack looked at Ianto; jogging bottoms, t shirt tucked in, glasses.

Jack smiled. "I do make you feel uncomfortable. Sorry about that."

"It's not that you make me uncomfortable. I'm just that type of person." Ianto shrugged.

Jack looked away and then back at the young Welshman. "I guess you didn't hear what I said earlier. I'm...attracted to you."

Ianto blushed. "Oh, right."

Jack ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. "There's something about you, Ianto Jones. You intrigue me. I'd like to get to know you better." He stood up. "I was wondering if you'd maybe have dinner with me tonight. It's not an order, mind. You can say no."

Ianto didn't know what to say. He hadn't even thought about moving on from Lisa yet, let alone thought about being with a man. But there was something about Captain Jack Harkness…. But it was all happening way too fast.

"This… everything, you're telling me. Its all moving too fast."

"Okay," said Jack, moving to perch on the edge of the desk beside Ianto. "I'll back off. No pressure. I just want you to be happy here."

"I'm happy here so far, Jack, but you need to understand, I was with someone, Lisa, she was my world and I lost her..."

"Did you love her….I mean, h-how did you lose her?"

"Yes, I loved her," he closed his eyes for a moment. "She was killed for her mobile phone and twenty pounds." he looked down at his hands.

Jack leaned forward, placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Was it long ago?"

Ianto swallowed. "Last year," he sighed. " That's the reason I moved to London."

Jack didn't know what to say. _'Here I am, hitting on the guy and he's still mourning the death of his girlfriend. How insensitive are you, Harkness? You bastard!'_ thought Jack

"I haven't got over her, not yet," Ianto locked eyes with Jack. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head, trying top block out his own thoughts. "No, no don't be sorry. It's-it's my fault. I'm too pushy sometimes for my own good," he forced a smile. "Let's just drink this excellent coffee, shall we." His eyes went down.

Ianto sighed. Now it was awkward. He sipped his coffee.

Almost ten minutes went by without word from either man. Jack broke the silence."If it's okay with you, I thought maybe you could do an hour or two in the tourist office today. I'll show you the ropes." he sipped his coffee. "Owen can concentrate on autopsies, then."

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Shouldn't be to hard, anyway."

"Maybe an hour or two for the first week, increasing it to maybe three after that." Jack sipped more coffee. "With your duties in the archives and magnificent coffee abilities, you should have a full days work."

Ianto smiled. "I can handle it. Thanks."

Jack drained his cup. "I'm sure you can." He went back to his chair. "I better let you get on. I'm sure you'd like to shower before work. I know I do."

Their eyes met and held again.

Ianto sat looking at him for nearly a minute. "Yeah, shower."

Jack smiled. "You wanna use mine, it's closer?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You wanna go single or tandem?"

Ianto glanced away, but smiled. "Alone."

Jack chuckled. "Thought so."

Ianto stood up and walked down out of the office, to his room.

Jack stood and watched as the young Welshman made his way back down to the guest quarter. But he smiled to himself and thought. _'I'm gonna win his heart yet' _


	9. Chapter 9

**Job Prospect Ch 9**

TWTWTW

Ianto showered and changed in to a suit, with a blood red shirt and maroon tie and came back up into the kitchen.

While Ianto was away, Jack had himself showered and changed into a light blue shirt, and donned his navy blue waistcoat. As Ianto entered the Hub, Jack looked out and smiled approvingly at his choice of suit and tie."Nice," he call down to him.

Ianto smiled to himself. "Well, red is my colour, Jack." he called back.

"I can see that." Jack grinned. "The others won't be in for another hour or so, you wanna go through your duties one more time, or are you okay to start in the tourist office at 9 sharp?"

"I'll be fine at 9, Jack." Ianto smiled. "Would you care for another coffee?"

"If you're makin' it, I'm drinkin' it!"

Ianto smiled to himself and made a pot of coffee, taking one up to Jack "There you go.

Industrial strength, black, no sugar."

"Perfect."

Ianto smiled, walked out getting some bin bags and went up to the tourist centre. He started to get rid of out to date flyers.

Jack sipped his coffee at leisure, knowing that where were more to come...indefinitely on the CCTV camera in the tourist office - which Jack declined to tell Ianto about - he watched as the lithe Welshman decimated the booklets, pamphlets and flyers and replaced them with ones he found in boxes in the 'Staff Only' area. "Owen!"

Owen came up to his office. "Yes, Jack?"

"Why are the new pamphlets and brochures still packed in boxes? I thought you'd seen to them last week!""Er, well...I got sidetracked by this beautiful Swedish student asking about boat trips. I forgot." He shrugged."Owen!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Get outta here!"

Ianto looked around after he finished. It was a lot better. He sat down. As the door opened, he looked up flashing a smile. "How can I help?"

Jack sat back and watched as Ianto dealt with his first customer of many. The Welshman was polite, helpful, full of smiles and attentive.

Ianto enjoyed his time in the tourist office and ended up spending 4 hours in there, as the tourists just kept coming.

By the time Ianto made it back down to the Hub, it was passed lunchtime. Tosh and Gwen had been to a local shop to buy sandwiches, salad and pasta. When Ianto got back, Gwen approached him. Jack kept a close watch from his office."You missed lunch. There's plenty left in the fridge, if your hungry," she said, smiling sweetly, then looked up at Jack, and winked.

Ianto smiled. "Thanks, Gwen."

Ianto walked down to the fridge, getting a salad and a water out sitting at his desk.

Jack didn't offer Ianto the use of his office, he'd promised to back off and give Ianto space, but he did watch the younger man with interest.

Ianto checked through his emails. He was very careful not to make a mess while eating.

Gwen peered over Ianto's shoulder. "Anything good?""Gwen!" said Tosh, smiling at Ianto. "Don't be so nosy."

Ianto pressed one key and Gwen's computer started beeping. "Go look."

Gwen scurried away and Tosh smiled at Ianto. Jack was watching closely. _'Is he flirting with her?' _he thought. _'Nah!' _

Ianto grinned and turned to her. He walked over, putting a hand on her lower back.

Jack's eyebrows almost met in the middle as his frown grew."Ianto, my office...now!"

Ianto shrugged and went up to see Jack, walking into the office. "Yes, Jack?"

"I, er, I was just thinking, maybe you could help, er, help Tosh with some of the translating, too."

_'What am I doing?' _thought Jack. _'Throwing them together?' _

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the help, and you seem to be gettin' on well."

_'I'm not at all jealous. Not much!' _

"Yeah, sure, not a problem." he smiled.

Jack half smiled, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Clearly Ianto wasn't interested in a relationship with him...not yet anyway."Good. Go to it, Ianto."

Ianto walked down to Tosh, cleaning up on the way. He pulled a chair up next to Tosh smiling at her.

"So, what did Jack have to say? You know he likes you, don't you?" said Tosh.

"Yes, he told me. He asked me to help you."

"How do you feel about that, him liking you that way?"

Ianto sighed " I don't know. I'm not... I'm not gay or anything, it's all a bit new to me."

Tosh looked up towards Jack's office. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door jam. They exchanged smiles.

"He really does like you."

"Yes, I know, Tosh, so everyone keeps saying," he sighed getting up and walked up to the tourist centre.

Tosh called after Ianto. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

But Ianto didn't reply.

Owen watched from the autopsy bay. He looked from Tosh to Jack's office, shaking his head. "Bloody, Harkness!"

Ianto walked out of the tourist office, walking to the railings, he leaned on them looking out across the Bay.

The door to the tourist office opened, but Ianto didn't look round...he already knew who it was."I'm sorry for how I feel about you. I shoulda kept it to myself." Jack moved to stand by the Welshman, his back towards the railings. "I'm used to sayin' what I think...gets me in trouble I know, but..." He shrugged. "Just wanted you to know." He went to moved away. "I'll square it with the others, okay?"

"I know how you feel about me, Jack," he sighed. "But I can't be open like you. I'm not like you!"

Jack watched Ianto, standing in front of the younger man. "You don't have to be like me, Ianto. You're...unique." He laughed. "That's what I love about you...amongst other things." He looked out over the Bay. "What if we take it real slow? I'll back off...give you space. How's that?" Jack sounded hopeful.

"How can you love me, Jack? You have known me for less then a month. You don't know me, only what I show everyone."

"That's all I need to know." He sighed. "I've been around an awful long time, Ianto. I think I know people by now. You're safe, keep to yourself. You like life to be uncomplicated. You don't plan too far ahead. Take things a day at a time. When you love, you love hard or not at all." Jack looked at him. "How am I doin' so far?"

Ianto looked away. "I need to go for a walk," he quickly turned, walked away in the direction of the Millennium Centre.

Jack didn't try and stop him. What would be the use? Ianto needed to work things out for himself. Jack went back down to his office and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

**Job Prospect Ch 10**

TWTWTW

Ianto came back eventually, when it started to get dark. It was cold when he walked in and down to his room.

Jack was out walking when Ianto got back. He was surveying the City from atop of the British Gas Building by the Park Hotel.

Twenty minutes later, Ianto walked up behind him, very carefully. "I can see why you like it up here."

Jack never flinched. "Need a steady foot to stay up here." He turned slowly. "Are you okay?"

Ianto nodded. "I'm sorry for walking away earlier. But I needed to clear my head."

Jack indicated for them to move back into the building. Once inside, Jack laid a hand gently on Ianto's upper arm. "It's okay, I understand. " He really did.

Ianto took a deep breath, then leaned in and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Jack sighed against Ianto's lips, carefully snaking his arm around the Welshman's waist, drawing him nearer. "Mmm, that feels good."

Ianto pulled back. "Slowly, Jack, please."

"I just wanna hold you, okay? Nothing more."

Ianto swallowed. "Okay." He stepped closer again.

Jack smiled, running a finger down Ianto's jaw line. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." He closed his eyes, as loving fingers brushed his face.

The kiss was deep and sensuous, yet gentle and loving.

Ianto's heart raced as they kissed. He didn't know how to feel, but he didn't want to be lonely anymore.

As they parted, Jack smiled. "Let's go back to the Hub. I have a ten year old Malt Whiskey just beggin' to be opened."

Ianto nodded walked back to the lift.

Jack drove then back to the Hub and they went up to his office. He got out the bottle and they sat quietly drinking.

"I need to move slowly with this, Jack, please," he finally said.

"We will, I promise. It's your move."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you."

Jack looked at his watch. "I think I'll turn in now. Good night." He stood and walked towards the ladder leading down to his bunker.

"Good night, Captain." He stood up as well.

Jack smiled and disappeared down into his bunker.

Ianto walked down to the main hub and started cleaning up the mess the others had left.

Jack got undressed and had a quick shower, before lying down on the top of his bunk. He put his arms at the back of his head and just lay there, looking up at the hatchway, smiling.

Ianto cleaned the place, then washed everything up, getting it all ready for the next day. Then, walking down to the archives, he took his jacket, waistcoat and tie, undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt and then carried on where he'd left off, glasses perched on his nose.

Jack tried but he couldn't sleep. He got up and ventured down to the kitchen, making himself a hot chocolate. He wondered if Ianto was asleep yet. He looked at his watch; 1.43am. He sighed, going back up to his office and doing some much overdue paperwork.

Ianto walked out around 2am, his hair all messy from him running his fingers through his hair.

Jack saw a panel light up on the monitor next to his computer. He turned on the CCTV and watched as a gather bedraggled Ianto Jones walked up from the archives.

Ianto walked down to his room, not bothering to undress, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

After signing the last of the paperwork, Jack put the folder in his top drawer, took his cup back down to the kitchen and sat on the old battered couch, just looking around the Hub. It was quiet, save for the humming of the electrics and the water running down the tower. Jack loved this time of day. He settled back, falling asleep.

Despite his late finish, Ianto was up at 6 am. He showered, got dressed, putting on a new suit and walked up to the Hub. He powered everything up and on seeing Jack over on the couch, smiled. His next job was to start the first of the coffee rounds.

Jack smiled back at Ianto, taking in the immaculate suit and blood red tie. The glasses were in his top pocket, just poking out. "How's the headaches? Any better?"

"Not yet," he smiled. "But they are bearable."

"Are you sure Owen can't help you with them? He's a brilliant doctor you know."

"I'm not doubting it, Jack, but I don't need him to look at me." He smiled politely.

Jack shrugged. "Okay. Coffee smells great," he added, changing the subject. You fancy breakfast? Tesco is open. I can whip us up scrambled eggs and toast."

Ianto smiled. "I can't imagine Captain Jack Harkness shopping in Tesco."

"A man's gotta eat and I can cook, I'll have you know. So..."

"It's a date then, Captain."

"You wanna come along with me? We can stock the fridge, if you like." He looked sideways at the young Welshman.

"We could do with a few things, actually."

"Okay, make a list in your head...you're good at that."

"Already got it," Ianto smirked. "You underestimate me."

"Smart arse!" Jack said, smiling. "Lead the way Mr Jones."

Ianto grabbed his coat and walked up through the tourist entrance. "Good Morning, Mrs Davies. How's Lewis?"

The old women smiled. "Good, thank you dear."

Ianto smiled and kept walking.

"You're quite a hit with everyone, I see."

"It's my job to know everything."

Jack held the shopping basket while Ianto picked up items, read the label and then popped them in. When they got to the check-out, Jack produced a Gold Credit Card with the Torchwood emblem embossed on it. Ianto's jaw dropped.

Ianto let him pay and walked out silently. "Big spender."

"Oh, this..." said Jack, pocketing the card. "Courtesy of her Majesty." He looked at Ianto. "Queen Victoria started Torchwood back in the 1870's. Queen Elizabeth picks up the tab nowadays."

"Very nice." Ianto smiled helping Jack carry the bags back to the Hub.

"You, are a man of few words, Ianto Jones."

"Do I need to say anything else?" he smiled.

As they were about to head back to the Hub, Ianto heard his name being called. He looked up, to see Rhiannon, his sister, looking at him. He flinched. He hadn't told her he was going to London, let alone that he was back.

Jack looked at the young woman. He smiled but she looked directly at Ianto."What are you doing here, then? I haven't heard from you in ages. Forgotten you have a sister, have you?"

Ianto walked over to her. "Hello, Rhi. No, I haven't forgot, I just haven't been back long. I don't even have a place here yet."

Rhiannon looked from Ianto to Jack. "Who's he then?" she turned back to Jack. "I haven't seen you in months and now you're in Cardiff. What's goin' on, Ianto? Why haven't you called? We've been worried."Jack walked on a little, to give them space to talk.

"He's my boss, Rhi. Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's been manic the last couple of months," he forced a smile. "Why don't I come over one day this week?"

"Are you sure you can fit us in?" she scowled at Jack. "I wouldn't want to keep you from anything."Jack looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"Rhi, don't be like that. I'm really sorry."

"You're always sorry, Ianto," she sighed. "Okay, come over Sunday for dinner."

"Okay, I will be there Rhi," he smiled and hugged her, watching her walk away. He sighed and walked back to where Jack was still waiting for him.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jack looked at the retreating Rhiannon. "Does she have a family?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know that." He nodded. "She does, a boy and a girl."

"It wasn't in the file I read, and I haven't checked you online as yet." Jack smiled. "Uncle Ianto, I like it."

Ianto smiled. "So, can I have Sunday off?"

"Only if I can drive you there." Jack lowered his head and waited for an answer.

"I.…don't think its a good idea, Jack."

Jack tried to hide his disappointment behind a weak smile. "Okay."They walked back to the tourist office. Jack unlocked the door and allowed Ianto to walk before him. He handed the Welshman his shopping bag. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

Ianto nodded. He knew he'd upset Jack, so he walked down to the Hub with the shopping bags.

Jack sat on the bench outside the tourist office, leaning on his elbows.

_'Maybe this isn't going to work'_ he thought. _'He'll never feel the same way about me as I do him' _

Jack sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Job Prospect Ch 11**

TWTWTW

Ianto walked into the kitchen, unpacked the shopping and put it away. He didn't see the point in making a pot of fresh ground coffee, so he put the kettle on. Jack couldn't expect him to act as if he were head over heels in love with him. He sighed, knowing that Jack must be upset with him, then he made instant coffee for himself.

After twenty minutes, Jack ventured into the tourist office, looking around. He touched the keyboard of the computer. Ran his hands over the counter. He sighed, then made his way down into the Hub. He watched Ianto, sitting at his desk, pretending to work, mug in hand.

After Jack had passed him, Ianto got up and decided to go down to the archives. Everything was beginning to make his head spin.

It was late when Ianto came back up to the Hub and Jack was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"I was just about to call you," said Jack, watching the younger man. "Dinner in ten minutes."

Ianto nodded distracted and walked into the desk. "Damn it!"

"I thought you went down to the archives to clear your head, looks like it didn't work. You wanna maybe eat in the boardroom?"

Ianto shrugged. "I went to the archives to work!" It came out rather harsher than he'd intended. He smiled. "The boardroom sounds fine."

Jack smiled 'that' smile, shaking his head. "Sure ya did. Like I can't read you like a book, Ianto Jones." Jack finished cooking and prepared to plate it up. "Go get the table ready, would ya?" He turned back to the cooker.

Ianto walked out to the boardroom, wiping the table over and set the cutlery on it. He sat down waiting, he needed to talk to Jack, to make him understand.

Jack carried a tray with two steaming hot meals on it up to the boardroom. He smiled as he entered the room, but happiness wasn't on the menu.

Ianto smiled at Jack. "Thank you."

They ate in silence.

Jack didn't once look in Ianto's direction, or offer up any kind of conversation. He wasn't sure what to say. He was frozen inside, the waiting was killing him. Then….

"Jack, I want this okay? You and me….it makes me feel good, but you have to understand, I'm private….a very private person. My family is the only thing I have that's dear to me. I need to keep it like that. This is all new for me. I have never even thought of being with another man, let alone loving one. Your my first and I need to take it slowly. Can you understand that?"

Jack was quiet for a long time and then he sighed and said, "I have never loved anyone, ever, as much as I love you right now. I don't think I ever will again. If you asked me to bring you the Sun, I'd find a way to get it for you. I'd die a million time to prove it to you. I understand it's all new, I'll honour your wishes, but I can't promise that I won't let it slip. I won't the whole world to know about us. Can you put up with that?"

Ianto smiled and gave a little nod. "Just try for me, okay? Just keep it between me and you for now." The Welshman stood up, walked to Jack and sat on his lap. "Please?"

Jack embraced Ianto, planting a kiss on his left temple. "As you wish."

Ianto smiled, leaning his head against Jack's. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, I want you to know that. Now, let's eat."

Ianto lifted Jacks head, looked into his perfect blue eyes and then kissed him.

Jack kissed him back. "Dessert first, what a treat."

"I always did have a sweet tooth," he kissed Jack again, deeper then before.

Jack enveloped Ianto in his arms, not wanting to ever let him go. The meal forgotten. Then they broke the kiss and they both laughed.

"Now the main course," said Jack.

Ianto smiled, tilting his head to one side slightly. "Yeah, main course."

Jack let Ianto sit back in his seat and then they eat in silence, comfortable silence. Jack smiled, his hand occasionally moving over to cover Ianto's.

Ianto felt his heart flutter every time the older man touched him. He finally pushed his empty plate away. "That was amazing!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I can cook when I want to." He stood, collecting the plates. "There's ice cream in the freezer. We can eat in on the couch."

"I'll get that sorted," said Ianto, smiling.

Jack put the dishes in the small kitchen. "They'll do over night." He watched as Ianto put ice cream into bowls and followed him over to the old couch by the autopsy room.

"I'll wash them later." Ianto handed over a bowl.

"Okay."

They settled down on the couch, comfortable now in each other's company.

Ianto found a horror movie on the TV, so leaned back into Jack's arms.

As the movie played, Jack was stroking Ianto's arm absently. He smiled, watching the faces the younger man was pulling while watching the movie.

"After everything I've seen working with Torchwood, it never ceases to amaze me what the imagination can think up!"

Jack laughed. "The whole world loves a monster or alien, Ianto."

"Okay, then let's tell the world about Torchwood, then."

"I think they know about us already, just not where we are," said Jack, smiling. "You ready for a nightcap?"

Ianto smiled, nodding. "Yes, I am," he looked at Jack lovingly.

Jack put his arm over the side of the couch. "Good, because I just happen to have a 1946 bottle of Napoleon brandy that is just beggin' to be opened." He smiled.

"That's a good year." Ianto said.

"Yes, I remember it well," Jack laughed.

"You see, that's creepy!" he smiled and winked.

Jack pulled Ianto into a hug and began the tickle him mercilessly. Ianto writhed. "You are out of order, mister!" Jack teased.

Ianto finally broke free. Backing up, he took deep breaths. "That, was not fair."

Jack shook his head. "You brought it on yourself. I will have you know, I was quite dashing in the 40's." He smiled.

"Yep, I've seen the pictures. You have a rather large file."

Jack tweaked an eyebrow. "Was that an innuendo, Mr Jones? I was quite the conman before I was brought into Torchwood." a hint of a smiled curved his lips. "I was a bit of a rogue up until then. A scoundrel, really. But, they convinced me to change...and I did."

"Oh I know," he smiled.Y "you might of thought you destroyed your file Torchwood had on you, but they had a back up."

Jack feigned shock. "You're kiddin' me? I thought that was the only copy," he laughed. "Still, it all worked out well in the end. I joined and managed to recruit good people along the way." He looked at Ianto, touching his hand. "Like you."

"I'm sure there were plenty like me along the way."

"Not quite like you, Ianto Jones. There were a few good men and women, but..." he let the sentence trail off, looking up into clear, blue eyes.

Ianto smiled, taking Jack's hand and kissing it.

"You make my heart smile, Ianto Jones. Where have you been all my life?" Jack brushed Ianto's face with a fingertip. "You are 'the one', you know that, don't you?"

Ianto looked at Jack, their eyes meet for the longest time '_I love you_' he thought. Ianto smiled. Why couldn't he say that out loud? "I know," he held Jack's hand.

Jack looked down, now quite sure if he could look into those pools of blue. "I think I'm gonna turn in." He stood, bringing Ianto with him. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Welshman."

Ianto kissed him softly, resting his head against Jack's. "Good night, my Captain."

Reluctantly, or because he was too much of a gentleman to ask Ianto to spend the night with him, Jack climbed the stairs to his office and his bunker below to spend another night tossing and turning, wishing Ianto was in his arms beside him. Jack listened to the sounds from the Hub; water running down the tower, the humming of the electrics, the beating of his heart. Throwing back the covers, he swung his legs over the side of his bunk and climbed the ladder into his office. Going down the stairs, he headed for the guest quarters. Once outside Ianto's room, he just stood there, not moving. A tear slide down his face as he turned and walked away.

Ianto was lying staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows play on it. He looked at the door, taking a deep breath.

Jack sat on the stairs, leading back up to the Hub. He put his head in his hands and began to shake. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. He had never felt like this before; so utterly in love that he didn't know what to do. It hurt so much, he thought he would die from the pain of it.

Ianto walked up behind Jack, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry," he crouched in front of him, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. "I love you, Jack."

"Are you just s-saying that t-to make m-me feel better?" Jack said looking into those beautiful eyes. "It-it's okay."

"I mean it, I love you," he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Jack carefully wrapped his arms around the younger man, afraid if he moved too fast, Ianto would melt away and this would all be a dream.

Ianto sat close to Jack, leaning on him. Breathing on him. "Let's go to bed, Jack….together." He took his hand.

Jack enveloped Ianto's smaller hand as if it were a glove and they walked towards the workstations. Jack looked at Ianto, who was shaking his head and looking towards the office. Taking the stairs slowly, they entered the office and then descended the ladder to the bunker below. This would be a night neither would forget.


	12. Chapter 12

**Job Prospect Ch 12**

TWTWTW

Ianto looked at Jack's bunk. "Mmm, your bed isn't very big, is it?" he said with a smile.

"Er, no," He looked at the end of the room. "But I do have a couch."

"Come back to my room. Then."

Jack took Ianto's hand, pulling him into his arms. "Not feeling adventurous then?" Jack had a wicked grin on his face.

Ianto smiled a little. "I wouldn't be able to relax on it."

"The guest quarter it is then," Jack said, moving toward the ladder. "You first, I wanna see that great arse going up the ladder."

Ianto chuckled, climbing up the ladder in front of him.

"Wow, what a view!" Jack said, following after Ianto.

Ianto laughed again going down ahead of jack and walking in to his room

Jack closed the door behind them, leaning against it. Now he was here, his heart was pounding like a drum. He'd never been so nervous.

Ianto was the same, but they wernt going to be doing anything tonight, were they?

The men began to undress, each watching the other. They kept their boxers and t shirts on, as they got into bed.

Jack wrapped his arms around the young Welshman, kissing the top of his head. "Pleasant dreams."

Ianto took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He slept well that night.

Jack awoke early the next morning. He had his back to Ianto, who was cuddled up close to him, his arm across Jack's chest. The older man smiled, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing it.

Ianto didn't wake content to sleep with the man he loved.

Jack lay there for another hour and quietly moved away from the sleeping man beside him, put on his trousers and went back up to his office. A million things were going round in his mind...this had to be perfect, was the main one. Sitting at his desk, Jack opened his top drawer, took out a tin box and placed it on his desk. Taking off the lid, he took out a handful of old, black and white photos. He thumbed through them, stopping at one in particular. It was a handsome young man, dressed in a tuxedo. He was the spitting image of Ianto Jones.

Ianto woke up, reaching out and feeling Jack beside him. He got up and walked out going up to the main hub, looking up to the office seeing him sitting at his desk.

Jack was still looking at the photo and didn't hear or see Ianto enter his office.

"Who is that?" Ianto looked down at the photo of the man, a spitting image of himself.

Jack jumped, trying to hide the photo. "Er, no one." He tried to put it away but changed his mind. "Alex Parker. This was taken in 1921." Jack smiled. "You remind me of him."

Ianto took the photo looking at it. "Is this why you like me?"

Jack took the photo back and put it in his top drawer. "No! Why would you think that? I haven't looked at this since he died in 1974, at the age of 73."

"What was he to you, Jack?"

Jack looked directly at Ianto. "I won't lie to you. He was my lover. We were together for almost 20 years," Jack smiled, remembering. "I never saw him again after he moved away." He looked away. "Not until he contacted me 33 years later because he was dying of cancer."

"So I do remind you of him!" he shook his head.

"I haven't looked at this picture since 1974. I love you for you, not because of an old lover you may resemble."

"You don't need to look at a picture, to remember someone. Tell me when you first saw me, you didn't think of him."

"I...you're different from Alex. I love you for you, not because I loved him first."

"Answer my question, Jack!"

"Yes! Okay! Yes, I thought of him. I thought you were him...I wanted him!"

Ianto shook his head. "I knew there was a catch to this. I should of known," he walked past Jack and out the door.

"Ianto, wait...I admit I thought of Alex, but I fell in love with Ianto Jones. You are nothing like him, apart from your looks. He could be cruel and defiant." He walked towards the younger man. "Please, talk to me."

"You loved him for twenty years, you don't get over something like that. I'm the spitting image of the guy you want. What you had back then."

Jack closed his eyes, fighting back the tears. "Please, let me explain..."

"No!" Ianto had fought against his better judgements, knowing he would get hurt, but he still went for it. Not wanting to see or hear Jack anymore, he walked down to his room, shutting and locking the door.

Jack followed him, banging on the locked door. "Please, open the door. Ianto!"

Ianto sat with his head in his hands. Sitting up ten minutes later, he text Rhi, telling her that he would be coming to stay, then he got dressed.

After fifteen minutes of waiting outside the guest room, Jack went back up into the Hub. He pushed the lockdown button. The lights went out and then came back on with the starting up of the standby generator. Then he sat on the couch and waited.

Ianto growled, as he heard and saw the lock down taking effect. He wasn't going to be played, so he lay on the bed, closing his eyes.

Jack's wait was in vain. Ianto didn't appear. He wasn't like Alex at all. He would have been in Jack's face, demanding to be let out. "Oh, Ianto Jones, I do love you."

Ianto had no idea how long he lay there, waiting for Jack.

Jack curled up on the couch, falling into an uneasy sleep. His mind played tricks on him, as he dreamt...

_'You tricked me! All this time, it was him you wanted, not me! I hate you, Jack Harkness and I never want to see or hear from you again!' Ianto said as he backed out of the cog door. 'Don't even think about following me, or trying to find me, ever. I'll call the police!' Jack just stood there, watching him go. He began to move through the cog door, halting hear the lift, watching the young Welshman. 'Stay the hell away from me, you freak! You freak!...You freak!...you...'_

Jack woke with a start, tears running down his face. Through water filled eyes, he saw a shape coming towards him. "Ianto?"

"No, its Tosh. I've only just managed to get in because of the lock down. What happened, Jack?"

Jack just shook his head.

"Jack, where's Ianto?"

"I've blown it! He hates me!"

"I don't understand.

"Jack tried to explain. "When I first met Ianto, he reminded me of my lover, Alex. Ianto saw me looking at a photo of him, and well..."

"Jack you are such an idiot! He loves you!"

"Loved...not any more."

"You need to go and find him, Jack. You can't give up on him, what would that be showing him?"

"He locked me out, Tosh. He doesn't want to see me. I am so stupid. What was I thinking, keeping that photo for all these years!"

"He isn't here, Jack. You and I are the only ones here."

Jack's head came up. "How do you know that? He was in the guest room!"

"I checked on the heat monitor. You and I are the only humans in here."

"Then where is he and how did he get out?"

Tosh just shook her head and went to her workstation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Job Prospect Ch 13**

TWTWTW

Ianto walked under a bridge, heading towards her sisters house.

"I'll check the CCTV, see when he left." Tosh ran back the tapes. "Here it is." She turned to Jack. "You were lying on the couch. Probably asleep."

"I had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"He'll come back, Jack. He's just upset. He works here."

"What has he got to come back to? Not me, that's for sure. He thinks I want to replace Alex with him."

"Do you?"

"Hell, no!"

"Then go after him quickly, don't let him get away."

Jack laughed. "Just where do I go, Toshiko? I don't know where he's gone."

"He has a sister. Try her first."

Jack frowned. "How do you know so much?"

"I watch a lot of CCTV," she smiled back at him.

Ianto knocked on Rhiannon's door, walking inside. The kids must of gone to school, it was so quiet. He went into the kitchen to make coffee.

Rhiannon came down from upstairs on hearing someone knocking. "Of it's you. You on your own, then?"

"Yeah, I'm on my own," he muttered, handing her a coffee.

"Aren't you working today? I mean, it's nice to see you again so soon, but..." she let the sentence trail off.

"I have some time off, I thought I'd spend it with you and the kids." He forced a smile.

Rhi frowned, sitting down at the kitchen table, cup in hand. "I see. Work not going well then?" She sipped her coffee, looking at Ianto over the rim of the cup. "Thought you said you enjoyed it."

"I am, but I think maybe I should look for something else. I do have a good résumé."

Rhiannon frowned. "Oh, really? What kind of reference do you think you'll get then, leaving after a few weeks?"

"I'll get my job back, in London."

Rhi put her cup down. "So, you're leaving Cardiff again, are you? Didn't stop long."

Ianto leaned back in his chair, sighing. "I didn't say that Rhi. I want to stay here. I've missed you and the kids."

"But you can't wait to get back to London, can you? Just who are you running away from, Ianto?" Rhi stood up and walked to the sink, her back to her brother.

"I told you I was staying, Rhi. What more do you want from me?"

Rhiannon spun round and took a step towards Ianto. "How about the truth for once, Ianto. Do you expect me to believe nothing's happened at this new job? When you were here for dinner Sunday, you couldn't stop talking about it and your boss! Now you wanna go back to London! I don't understand you at all." She shook her head, sitting down at the table and slamming down her cup in disgust.

Ianto looked at his sister, then stood up. "This is a mistake. coming here." He shook his head. "Who would of thought, my own sister wouldn't supported me." Ianto grabbed his coat and walked out.

Rhiannon followed him to the door. "That's it, Ianto, run away! You're good at that! Dad died, you ran away. Mum died, you buried yourself in work. Go on, run!"

Ianto carried on walking, tears falling. He drove down to the Bay and sat on one of the benches outside the tourist office, his head low, as he let the tears fall.

Jack was at the main computer, sifting though CCTV, when Tosh touched his arm."Jack, look."

As he looked up, Jack caught sight of Ianto, head down, on the bench outside the tourist office. "I'm goin' up."

"Go easy on him, Jack, he's confused."

Jack stopped and looked at Tosh. "Yeah, I will."

Going through the cog door to the lift, Jack pressed the button and waited for the door to open. Once inside, the doors shut and automatically took him to the level where the tourist office was. Passing through the secret door, Jack then unlocked the outer door, opened it and stepped outside. He walked slowly to the bench and without a word, sat by the young Welshman.

Ianto knew he would be seen by Jack, and that Jack would come out and try and persuade him to come back. It was something he didn't want to hear, but still he sat there.

Jack leaned forward, leaning his arms on his thighs. "I'm sorry about the photo. I should have destroyed it a long time ago." Jack sighed sitting up straight. "I loved him, Alex. He was everything I thought I wanted. But he changed. He was hurtful, unfaithful and unkind. Everything you're not. But I still loved him. I died quite a few times at his hands, because he was jealous. I never once cheated on him," Jack looked at Ianto for the first time. "Or you."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this, when you know you wouldn't have given me a job if I hadn't looked like him."

"Because I need you to understand what it was like between Alex and me." He took a deep breath. "There is no comparison with you. You look like him, that's all. Yes, I gave you the job because you reminded me of him. I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I fell in love with you, not the memory of Alex." He laughed. "Even on his deathbed, he was cruel and manipulative. I should never have gone to see him. I met and married Evelyn just after that. Put all memories of him behind me...until I saw you at Torchwood One." Jack looked out across the Bay. "It's beautiful here, but it would be cold and dark without you to share it with me. Please, Ianto, stay. You don't have to be an intimate part of my life, just be in it. Please?" Jack touched Ianto's hand.

Ianto pulled his hand away. "If I choose to leave, would I remember anything, Jack or would you retcon me?"

Jack let his hand rest on his own leg, then he closed his eyes. "No, I wouldn't recon you. I don't want you to forget, in case...in case you choose to return."

"You would be breaking protocol, Jack, not retconing me. You would be letting your feelings affect your job."

"To hell with protocol and to hell with my job!" Jack stood up walking over to the railings. "I don't give a damn about the job...not without you." He turned back, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "I love you."

Ianto looked at him. "There is so much I don't know about you. So much I'll never know."

"Ask me anything, Ianto, I'll try and answer you truthfully."

"Your never going to be able to give me the whole truth and you know it!"

"Try me. Ask me anything."

"I don't want to know anything. I know enough."

Jack's heart sank, he felt like it was about to stop. "Please, don't leave not yet. Let me prove how much I love you."

"I need my own place." He shook his head. "I can't stay around here all the time, I need somewhere to go."

"I'll get some brochures for you. You can choose a flat."

"I'd rather find a place myself, I know the area."

"Why are you fighting me? I just wanna help."

"If this is going to work, I need to do things myself."

Jack took a step forward. "Okay, okay good. We'll do it your way." Jack moved towards the tourist office. "Are you comin' in?"

"No, I'm going to start looking now. I need a good mortgage broker," he shrugged.

Jack nodded, knowing that if he pushed, he'd loss the young Welshman for good. "Okay." he opened the door. "See you later?"

Ianto nodded. "Most likely." He stood up and walked off without another word.

Jack watched Ianto until he rounded the Plasse, then he went inside and back down to the Hub. Not looking at Tosh, he went straight to his office, closing the door.

Owen and Gwen arrived about fifteen minutes later. Tosh filled them in on what was happening with Jack and Ianto.

Owen looked up at Jack's closed door. "I better go see if he's okay," he shrugged, climbing the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Owen opened the door. "You okay, boss?"

Jack forced a smile. "Yep. Thanks."

Owen smiled, closed the door and went down to the autopsy bay to start work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Job Prospect Ch 14**

TWTWTW

Ianto walked to the old house he had once shared those weekends with Lisa. It was still on the market; Ianto kept it for four months after she died, but decided it held too many memories. He took out his keys and found the one to the door. Walking up the steps, he let himself in. Walking around the house, he remembered it so well, he could have moved around with his eyes shut.

TWTWTW

Jack stayed in his office most of the morning and into the early afternoon. He resisted the urge to phone Ianto to see how the mortgage hunting was going. Instead, he brooding in his office, with the door closed, admitting no one.

TWTWTW

Ianto spent a long time just sitting thinking about all the memories this house held for him. He eventually called the estate agent, taking it off the market. Hours later, he went back to Torchwood.

He walking in through the tourist entrance and down to the Hub. Looking up as he entered through the cog door, he saw Jack in his office through the window.

"He's been locked in there all day," remarked Owen, coming up from the autopsy bay. "Not a peep out of him."

"Hasn't eaten, either," added Tosh.

"Go talk to him," said Gwen, softly.

Ianto instead made a detour to the kitchen, putting his beloved coffee machine on, glad to have something familiar to do whilst he was there. He made Jack a cheese sandwich and when the coffee was done, put two cups and the food on a tray and went up to Jack's office. He knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Come in," said Jack, his voice low, giving nothing away. He looked up, as Ianto entered.

Ianto walked up to the desk, putting the plate and cup of coffee by the blotter. "You haven't eaten."

Jack looked at the plate and then up at Ianto. "Hadn't given it much thought, to tell you the truth. Thanks." Jack picked up the cup and sipped the coffee. "Mmm, it's good." He put the cup down and looked at the sandwich.

Ianto sat down opposite Jack. "I'm not leaving Torchwood."

"I-I'm glad to hear it," Jack said, picking up the sandwich and looking inside it. "Cheese, I like that." He took a bite, replaced it on the plate and leaned forward on his elbows. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Ianto sighed, "but you did. Let's….just move on."

Jack nodded, pushing the plate away. "Okay. Did you find a place?"

"Yep," Ianto nodded. "It's on the bay." He leaned back in his chair.

"Not too far away then," Jack keep his face unreadable. He didn't want Ianto to feel threatened in any way. "Is it furnished?"

_'What am I talking about?' _Jack thought. _'Is it furnished, jeez!' _

"Yes. It's my old place. I kept it when I moved to London. Lisa and I used to come here some weekends. I just took it off the market."

'_Lisa!'_ thought Jack.

Jack eyed the young Welshman. "I see. Do you need a hand moving your stuff over there?"

_'Back off, Harkness' _

"You can give me a lift, if you don't mind."

Jack stood, shaking his head. "You know I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks." Ianto stood up as well. He gave Jack his due, he was trying.

"What about food? Do you want to stop off and buy groceries?"

"I'm going to get a take away tonight," a smile curled his lips. "You can join me, if you want."

This brought a genuine smile to Jack's face. "I'd like that."

"It'll most likely be pizza," he smiled back. "Something simple."

"Perfect," Jack said as they started down the stairs to the main was watching them and as they passed Tosh's workstation Tosh smiled at Ianto and when he had passed her, she winked at Jack. Gwen just frowned.

Ianto walked up to the tourist office door, walking out into the cold night air. He took Jacks hand, with a small smile on his face.

"So, do we pick this pizza up or have it delivered?" Jack asked, feeling the warmth of Ianto's hand in his. It felt a little smaller than his hand. Delicate, yet strong.

"We can have it delivered." Ianto answered. "I need to sort a few things out at home first, but I do need to go to the shop."

Jack smiled, following Ianto's lead. "Fine by me. Shop away."

Ianto went in to the shop getting a basket and walked around picking up quite a lot

"Mmm, like your taste." Jack said, looking into the basket.

Ianto smiled. "I'll have to do a proper shop when I have time."

Jack looked surprised. "A proper shop? You mean there'll be more?"

Ianto looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "Yes there is."

Jack smiled. "Mmm, so this is where all your pay goes; good suits. Silk ties and groceries!"

"And the gambling habit I have," he said seriously.

"Gambling, you?" Jack laughed. Then he saw the look on the young Welshman's face. "Seriously?"

Ianto nodded keeping his face serious for a minute, before he smirked. "God, that was easy."

"What? You...you had me goin' there for a while."

Ianto smiled then, finishing his shopping, walked to the til.

"Can I pay for those, a sort of moving back in gift?" Jack asked, reaching into his inside coat pocket for his wallet.

Ianto looked at him. "You can pay for pizza." He handed over money.

Jack nodded. "I can do that, but you can choose."

"I can do that," he mimicked "I order the same one each time."

Jack waited a few minutes and then frowned. "Well, are you gonna tell me, or is it a secret?" He took one of the shopping bags from the counter and they walked out of the shop.

Ianto looked sideways at Jack. "Sweet corn and mushrooms with cheese. Simple, but delicious."

Jack tweaked an eyebrow at the younger man. "Really? Delicious, you say? I'll have to take your word for it until I taste it for myself."

Ianto smiled to himself and they walked the short distance down to the house. "I haven't had much time to clean up, so I apologise for the mess."

He let them inside.

Jack stepped over the threshold and looked into the first room. It was a study come library come computer room. Then he followed Ianto into the fair sized kitchen dinner. "You need help with those?" He asked, as Ianto put the bags on the counter.

"I like things to be done my way, so just sit down and I will put the kettle on."

Jack clicked his heels together, stood to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Ianto smiled. "Cute, Jack, very cute." he started putting things away, all the labels turned to face out. All in size order.

Jack went to say something, but decided against it. He just sat there, watching the Welshman, a smile on his face and warmth in his heart.

Ianto then put the kettle on, grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the sides, as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling. He loosened his tie and leaned his back against the counter.

Jack was still watching him and this put a smile on Ianto's face. "You like things neat and tidy. I like that in a man." He winked.

Ianto smiled back. "My sister says I'm obsessive compulsive. I just like things done my way."

"Mmm, your way is...well, to say the least, tidy and efficiently done, Yan."

Ianto tilted his head a little, in thanks and then started making the coffee. Expertly done of course. He put a cup on the table and sat down, not looking around. He would have to decorate, or do the place completely, so he could move on from the memories of his life with Lisa.

Jack put both hands around the cup, it felt good. "Thanks." He looked around. "Did you live here long, I mean, before you moved to London?" he sipped his coffee. "Mmm, delicious."

"Five years." Ianto sat down opposite him. "But Torchwood London offered me the job and I had to many reasons to go and not enough to stay."

"If you ever….wanna talk about it, I'm here for you," Jack said, putting his cup down. "Now, about this pizza…."

"Yeah, pizza," he smiled. "You know what I'm having."

Jack got his mobile out after finding a pizza delivery leaflet on Ianto's counter. "Yes, I'd like an order for delivery please..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Job Prospect Ch 15**

TWTWTW

Half an hour later, they had two boxes filled with hot pizzas in front of them, and a tub of coleslaw, after Jack mentioned that Ianto didn't eat enough vegetables.

"Mmm, coleslaw and pizza, what a combination! Shoulda ordered Mississippi Mud pies for dessert." Jack looked at Ianto, as he took a bite of his pizza. Jack thought he glowed, or was he just a little in love with the Welshman?

Ianto ate his pizza, sitting back his hand on the cup. "I'm going to take a couple of days off, if that's okay. I want to get this place decorated."

Jack wiped his mouth on a serviette and looked at Ianto. "I'd ask if you need any help, but I think I already know the answer." The smile never left his face. "But, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Take as long as you like. The job will still be there when you get back."

Ianto smiled, he knew the answer to the question, before he asked it, but he smiled at the answer. "I'm sure I'll be fine, but I'll ask if I need help."

Jack finished his pizza. "Good. Now, how about another cup of your delicious coffee before I head back to the Hub? Owen's working late, I'll take over when I get back."

"You're always working, Jack. Don't you ever take a break?" He stood up, putting the kettle on again, clearing away the boxes.

"I live there, Ianto. I might as well keep busy. Nothing else for me to do." He shrugged.

"Don't you ever...I don't know, want to move out. Get a place of your own or take up a hobby or something?"

"I...have a house. Haven't lived there since, oh, 1990. I have someone look after it for me. As for a hobby." His eyes twinkled. "You're it, my Welshman."

Ianto chuckled and turned with the coffee putting it on the table. "I was thinking along the lines of you getting out of the Hub a bit more."

"Yep, you could do that." He looked away, seeing too much in those blue eyes. "I love my work, Ianto."

Ianto realised he had touched a raw nerve. "Okay, it was just a suggestion," he smiled a little and checked his watch.

"Time for me to go," Jack said, sipping his coffee. "I'll see you when you've finished this place."

"Don't wait that long," he added, as an after thought. He picked up Jack's coat and held it up for him to put it on.

"Thanks. I'll call first, of course." Then he left.

Ianto watched him leave and closed the door with a sigh. Turning back to the kitchen, he rolled up his sleeves, No time like the present, then he started pulling everything out of the cupboards.

TWTWTW

Once back at the Hub, Jack and Owen exchanged a little banter, before the medic threw off his lab coat and, picking up his jacket, left to go home.

Jack was alone again. He seated himself at Tosh's workstation and watched the Rift alert monitor. It was all quiet. He sighed. Another lonely night. Just him, the dripping water down the silver tower and the hum the electricity.

By 11pm, Jack was lying on his bunk, staring at nothing in particular.

Ianto was covered head to toe in paint. His hair was sticking out at odd angles where he'd ran his hand through it. He wanted to forget the memories this place held for him, so why not make new ones? He called Jack, hoping he was still awake.

"Hi, Ianto. I was just lying here thinkin' about you. Can I help you with something, or did you just wanna see if you could wake me up?" Jack snickered.

"I was hoping you weren't asleep actually...I was wandering if you maybe...never mind. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Ianto, wait. Just ask me, okay?"

"Come help me paint?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes...Ianto, get that kettle on."

Ianto smiled to himself. "It's already on, see you soon Jack," he looked around the kitchen half of it already painted.

Jack put the Rift alert on divert to his mobile, grabbed his greatcoat and headed out to the SUV. He almost bounced all the way. Within ten minutes, he was knocking on Ianto's front door.

Ianto answered the door, paintbrush in his mouth, his normally perfect clothing replaced by a t shirt and jogging bottoms covered in paint. He stepped aside for Jack.

"Why Ianto Jones, where is your suit and tie?" he jested. "Nice attire, though." Jack mussed. "Lead me to the paint tin and brush...and coffee."

Ianto took Jack's coat, putting it in the spare room so it didn't get paint on it. Then he pointed to a mug of coffee and handed Jack a paint brush.

Jack looked around the kitchen. "Nice colour. Did you pick it yourself?" He smiled. "No, it's nice, really."

"It's white, Jack!" he laughed.

"Really? Haven't they given it some exotic name, like Dawn Mist or Snow White?"

"I think it's called Crystal White," he smiled.

"See, now isn't that better than plain old white?" Jack began to paint.

"I'm sure it's just plain old white."

"You are so refreshing, Ianto Jones. Whatever did I do before I met you?"

"Work all the time," Ianto grinned.

Jack threw his head back in laughter, catching it on a piece of wall he'd just painted. "Touché, Mr Jones."

Ianto laughed at the paint Jack got in his hair. "You're going to need a shower."

"Is that an invitation?"

Ianto blushed, turning his head away. He didn't reply.

"This painting lark suits you. Brings out the colour in your cheeks," joked Jack, laughing. "You doing the whole place Crystal White. You'll need sunglasses."

"No, just the kitchen, you know, a nice, clean colour."

"What about the bedroom...and living room?" Jack added quickly.

" Not decided yet"

"Mmm, I was thinkin', maybe a nice Coral Pink on the main wall in the lounge and bedroom and Magenta on the other three. Maybe the hall Magenta and bathroom...Crystal White?" Jack looked pleased with his choice. "What do you think?"

Ianto was a little more hesitant. "I was thinking I'd look at colours another time"

"Mmm, no time like the present, Ianto."

"It's well after midnight, Jack, on a Friday, I don't think there'll be anywhere open now."

"I know this little shack just the other side of Splott. All-nighter. What do you say?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

A smile twitched on Ianto's lips. "You've persuaded me."

"Great, grab your coat."

"Your like a little kid."

"Yep and don't you just love it!"

" Maybe," Ianto smiled

Jack laughed, putting the pain brush down and getting a cloth to wipe his hands on. "We can have that shower later. Let's go choose some paints."


	16. Chapter 16

**Job Prospect Ch 16**

TWTWTW

Putting his paint brush down, Ianto took the cloth and wiped his own hands and grabbed his coat, pulling it on over his clothes. "Come on then, let's go."

Jack smiled triumphantly, as they left Ianto's house, got into the SUV and headed out towards Splott. He knew all along he'd get his own way, but he didn't say anything, just smiled from ear to ear at the young Welshman.

Ianto knew he had let Jack win, but he might as well go now. He would only have to go tomorrow on his own, and he had to admit, he liked being with Jack.

As they drove, Jack was humming a tune that Ianto didn't recognise. To Jack it was a melody he knew from his childhood...happier times. As they parked outside the Paint Shed, Jack smiled to himself. He had the devil in him and he wasn't going to let up now. He was on a roll.

Ianto got out of the car. He was surprised. He'd never heard of this place.

"I came here when I was doing my own house." His face changed, as he remembered. "Evelyn picked the wallpaper, I picked the paint. It worked." He smiled again. "Let's go peruse and choose."

Ianto nodded. He knew Jack had been married before. He walked inside smiling at the colours.

"See, Ianto! Look at all these beautiful colours. Why stick with Crystal White when you can have…" Jack picked up a can. "Indian Coral." Then another. "Catkin. Mmm, nice yellow." He walked further into the store. "I love coming to places like this. Smell the paint in the air. The wallpaper paste!"

Ianto watched Jack, and smiled. He was comfortable here. Ianto walked over to some velvet wall paper, it would look good in his bedroom. He ran his fingers over it.

"Nice, huh? You won't see this in your local Chinese Restaurant." Jack walked along the next aisle. "Wow, Ianto, look at this! Now that would look good in your lounge." The wallpaper had small black birds in flight on it, but it was really nice.

Ianto turned to Jack and run his hand over it. "Yeah, it does. We would need twelve rolls," he still remembered the measurements.

"Mmm, 12 at," Jack checked the price. "£12.99...wow!" Jack whistled. "Nearly £155. Still, it'll last a life time." He smiled. "Says so on the roll."

"Don't believe everything you read. " Ianto was doing calculations in his head.

"Okay, let's move on. Paint for the lounge, or more wallpaper?"

"Think I'll just get these for now," he smiled at Jack.

"Right, wanna mull it over, do we?"

"I just want to do one room at a time, that's all."

"There is that, I suppose. Another trip back here...I like that."

Ianto smiled. He thought Jack might want to come back here. Ianto made sure he got enough paste and took it to the till, along with the paper, in a trolley. Getting out his wallet, he paid after the lady on the til scanned the items.

Jack helped Ianto carry his wallpaper and paste out to the SUV and then they drove slowly back to Ianto's house.

Jack wanted to ask the younger man a question, but didn't know how to ask it, so he just jumped right in.

"The person you shared your house with, did you...love her?"

Ianto looked at him. "More then I ever thought possible." Ianto then looked away.

Jack closed his eyes and then opened them, looking at Ianto. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

_'You jealous bastard, now look what you've done'_ thought Jack.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto nodded "I'm fine. Look, Jack, there are a lot of things, that despite time, I'm still getting over and a lot of it I don't want to talk about. So don't be offended if I choose not to talk about them. Maybe one day I'll be able to, but not right now."

"I can understand that. It took me a long time to get over Evelyn's death." He looked straight ahead. "She had cancer. Towards the end...she begged me to kill her..."

Ianto didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and got out when they pulled up outside his house.

"I didn't, by the way. Just in case you're wondering. She died of breast cancer in 1987." Jack walked up to the front door with the bags.

Ianto wasn't going to ask. It wasn't his place. Instead, he walked in behind Jack. "I'm going to go to bed, Jack."

Jack put the bags down just inside the hall. "Then I'll bid you good night, and hope you have a good days decorating." he hesitated. "Is it okay if I swing by about 1pm tomorrow, with lunch?" He waited for the answer with baited breath.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he smiled.

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled. "Yeah? I'll ring and find out what you want."

"Surprise me." Ianto smiled and quickly kissed Jack on the cheek. Shutting the door, he watched Jack drive off, but instead of going to sleep, he wallpapered the lounge and painted the ceiling. By the time he finished, it was time for Jack to come around.

Jack picked up the phone in the Tourist Office on his way out and called Ianto. "Hey, Yan, what do you want for lunch I was thinkin', maybe a ham and cheese pannini with coleslaw and potato salad and those cute little cherry tomatoes. Whada ya think?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"You sound tired, didn't you sleep well last night. I know I did."

"I didn't sleep at all last night. I got distracted with decorating and cleaning."

Jack chuckled. "I'll bring some strong coffee with me, then. I'll be about half an hour."

"That's fine. I'll make some coffee."

"Yan, I just said, I'll bring coffee with me. Sit down and take it easy until I get there, okay?"

"I don't like drinking other peoples coffee, Jack. I'll make my own."

"Suit yourself. See you in half an hour."

"Okay, see you then." Ianto hung up and jumped in the shower.

After getting their lunch, Jack decided to get dessert, too. Cornish ice cream and fresh strawberries. Driving to Ianto's, he wondered what kind of mood the young Welshman would be in after pulling an all-nighter, doing decorating. A smile tweaked at the corners of his mouth. He could handle it.

Ianto had just stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around him, when the doorbell went. He wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and went to answered the door. "Jack, hi. Give me a minute to get dressed."

Jack just stood there, eyes wide open. "Er, yeah, okay." He followed Ianto into the lounge and stood watching, as Ianto disappeared into the bedroom. "I'll-I'll get lunch ready." Jack blew out his cheeks. "Wow!" he said, under his breath. "What a body!" He got plates out and put the Panini's on them, then opened the coleslaw and potato salad, placing the tomatoes in a dish. It was all ready when Ianto appeared, clothed.

"Looks good," he smiled at Jack, putting the kettle on to make coffee. Ianto was used to pulling all-nighters, so it hadn't affected him too much.

"Mind if I go take a look at your last night's handy work?"

"Sure, go ahead." Ianto smiled, sitting down.

Jack wandered into the bedroom and took a look around. The wallpaper looked great and the ceiling was pure white. "Looks great," Jack called back.

"Thanks," Ianto called back, walking into the living room with their lunch.

Jack joined Ianto and they sat on the couch, eating their lunch. There was a comfortable silence between them.

Ianto got up, washing the cups and putting them away. "I've already had texts off Owen, telling me to get into work."

Jack laughed. "Yeah well, he misses your coffee….we all do and it wouldn't occur to him to buy his own biscuits."

"I don't think he ever has in his life," he smiled.

"Mmm, I guess he's just gotten used to you."

"Or, he's just lazy." Ianto said and smiled.

"But you gotta love the guy," Jack laughed, getting up. "I better head back to the Hub. I said I'd only be an hour or so." Jack looked at Ianto from under his lashes. "Can I maybe come back later and help choose more paint an' stuff?"

"I was going to take my sister," Ianto told him. "I have a lot of making up to do."

Jack tried to hide his disappointment. "No, I understand. That's fine. Maybe tomorrow, then." He turned to leave, getting his greatcoat from the back of the hall door.

Ianto watched him leave. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Once Jack was outside, he looked back at the house.

_'What do you expect, you fool. He has a life! Unlike you!'_ Jack thought.

Then, he got in the SUV and drove slowly back to the Hub.


	17. Chapter 17

**Job Prospect Ch 17**

TWTWTW

Ianto called Rhiannon. He wanted to make it right with her. He waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Who is it? Ianto, is that you? Talk to me, you silly sod!"

Ianto snapped out of it. "Rhi, hi. I was wandering if you wanted to come over later. I'm decorating and could do with your opinion."

"Really. I haven't heard from you in over six months and now you want my opinion." She wasn't going to make it easy for her little brother.

"Look, I'm sorry. Everything's been so hectic since Lisa died. I wasn't thinking straight and I couldn't stay here any longer." He took a deep breath. "I regret leaving, but I'm home now and I need my family around me. Don't make this any harder, please."

Rhiannon thought for a moment. "Okay. Pick me up in an hour." Then, "I missed you, Ianto. The kids missed you."

"Okay, are the kids home, we could do something with them, go to the fair?"

"They're out with Johnny. It's his day off. You can take me to the fair, if you like."

Ianto laughed. "You always were a big kid, Rhi. I'll pick you up at the house in an hour. We can go to the fair, then go shopping."

"Great. See you in an hour."

Rhiannon put the phone down and went upstairs to change.

TWTWTW

Jack wondered around the Hub like a lost puppy. Gwen and Tosh exchanged looks.

"He misses Ianto," said Tosh.

"He's pining after him. No wonder Ianto want's some time away," said Gwen. "Don't get me wrong, it's cute and all, but it's a bit much for anyone."

Owen was listening in the autopsy bay. "You would say that, Gwen." He gave her a look.

"Well, Ianto is straight."

"So?"

"So, he needs a good woman."

"Says you!"

"Maybe I'm right."

"Maybe," Owen said, relented. "He's been here less then a couple of weeks and I expect Jack has already jumped him. I mean, give the guy a chance to breathe. He left Cardiff coz his fiancé died and Jack is already trying to get in his pants."

Gwen glared at him and walked off.

"You started it!" Owen said, in his own defence.

TWTWTW

Ianto beeped the horn outside Rhi's door an hour later. He was wearing Jeans and a leather jacket.

Rhiannon came out. "Oh, look at you, all casual, like."

"I know, I'm trying the relaxed look. I think it suits me," he smiled at his sister and leaned over, opening the door for her.

Before getting into Ianto's car, Rhi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't leave it so long next time."

Ianto smiled. "I value my life, so I won't," he winked at Rhi, pulled away and started driving to the fair. They stopped at traffic lights and Ianto started to stare into space, not noticing that the lights turned green.

"Ianto. Ianto! The lights have changed."

The car behind them tooted it's horn.

Ianto took a moment, before he blinked and came back to the present. He quickly pulled off. "Sorry...I was day dreaming, I guess," he drove on to the fair.

"So, is there anyone in your life now?"

Ianto looked at her. "Em, yes, there is. My boss, the guy you met, well, he's kinda..." he stopped. "We're taking it slow but... God, I don't even know what's going on Rhi! I'm straight, but he has this hold over me. It's him, not men. Just him!" Ianto blurted out. "We haven't...done anything yet. I'm not sure..." Ianto shrugged

"You always were the shy one with the girls." Rhi looked at him. "Does he feel the same about you? Does he treat you right?"

"I don't know how I feel about him, Rhi, not for sure. He is completely besotted with me, I know that much and it's freaking me out a little. I'm not used to it. I mean, I was with Lisa for 2 years, before I got up the courage to proposed to her." He took a deep breath. "I need to take things slow," he laughed. "but I don't think Jack knows the meaning of slow."

"Take me out to dinner tonight and invite this Jack along. I want to see him for myself." Rhi looked out of the window. "Do you love him?"

"No... not yet," he admitted. "I don't know him. I don't know his background, his family nothing. He falls in love easily," Ianto laughed humourlessly. "But apparently he's changed and I know he cares a lot, but honestly, Rhi, that's all I know."

"Then maybe you should spend a little more time with Jack and get to know him better. Ask question and get answers."

"I wouldn't know were to start. It's complicated and I really don't want to talk about it right now," he got out of the car signalling an end to the conversation.

"You're doing it again, Ianto. Closing everyone out. Let him in!"

"Rhi, I don't want to talk about it!"

Rhiannon stayed in the car. "Take me home, Ianto."

"Why?" he shook his head. "Rhiannon Jones, always has to have her own damn way or she throws a tantrum. I'm fed up of it Rhi! I'm fed up of this, all of it! You can all go to hell!"

Ianto walked out into the middle of the road and was hit by an oncoming car. He went flying over the bonnet and hit the ground with a thud.

Rhiannon push open the door and ran to her brother's side. The car driver was in shock. "Someone call an ambulance!" she screamed, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry, Ianto. Please, don't die! Call an ambulance!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Job Prospect Ch 18**

TWTWTW

Tosh was sitting at her work station, monitoring police and ambulance radio's, when she gasped. "Jack!" She turned to him as he came down the stairs from his office. "Someone matching Ianto's description has just been hit by a car. He's in a serious condition!"

"Ianto!" Jack grabbed his greatcoat and headed for the SUV. Owen followed after him. Jack looked at him, but didn't say anything, just nodded. They sped towards University Hospital.

The ambulance and the doctor's rushed Ianto in to the hospital. Rhi was standing, tears streaming down hers face, stunned in the reception. She didn't know to think. It had all happened so fast.

Jack and Owen ran into the A&E department and they saw Rhiannon standing there. Jack approached her. "How is he?"

Rhiannon took a few seconds to register Jack's face. "It's serious. Internal bleeding." She sat down. "It's my fault. We argued about you!" She looked at Jack.

Owen ran off to join the doctors.

Rhi put her head in her hands. "He kept staring off in to space and said he couldn't deal with it anymore. He just walked into the road. That wasn't my Ianto. He wasn't depressed! He wouldn't do this! He would cope. He always did, in his own way."

"I was trying to get him to commit to me. Maybe it's my fault, not yours." Jack looked at the cubical, as Owen came out.

"He's in a bad way. Broken leg, cracked and broken ribs. Ruptured spleen." Owen looked down. "He may have brain damage."

Rhi began to cry.

Then there came shouting from Ianto's cubical. Panicked shouting, screams, then it all suddenly went quiet...deadly quiet

The doctor came out of the cubical, covered in blood and walked towards Rhiannon on unsteady legs. "I did everything I could. All dead….dead. I'm sorry." He looked like he was in shock and about to pass out.

"No! He can't be dead!" Tears ran down Jack's face.

Rhi then looked up and saw Ianto standing behind the doctor, she passed out.

"This can't be happening, he said…." Jack began, watching the young Welshman.

Ianto carried on walking past them and out the front doors of the hospital.

Owen went to help Rhiannon and Jack looked into the cubical.

The rest of the doctor's and nurses were either dead or dying, slumped against the wall, their neck's ripped open.

"What the..." Jack spun round. "Ianto!"

TWTWTW

Ianto wiped his mouth, as he walked across the road ignoring the blaring horns of the cars. He'dalked back to where his car was, pulled off his bloody jacket, throwing it in a rubbish bin. He got in the car. "Mmm, that was good, I was starving."

Jack ran back to where he was told Ianto's car was, but it was gone. He saw the blood on the ground. "Ianto!"

Ianto drove back to the Hub. Pulling out his keys, he opened the tourist entrance door and went inside and down to the main Hub area.

"Hello, Toshiko," he smiled.

"Ianto…I thought…I heard on the radio." She smiled back. "You're not hurt."

Ianto shook his head. "Wasn't me. Jack called, he said to lock down the Hub and he would fill you in when he gets here."

Really?" Tosh went to pick up her phone. "Maybe I should call him..."

"Just do it, Tosh! " he tried to keep calm. "You know Jack, he'll be pissed if you don't, and he wont be happy."

Tosh sighed, pushed a few buttons on her laptop and the lockdown started. The main lights went off and the generator kicked in, bathing the Hub in red.

Ianto smiled. "There you go, that wasn't too hard now was it Toshiko?" He was by her side in a second. "Time to say goodnight," he knocked her out and took a deep breath. looking around the Hub.

Jack made it back to the water tower and opening his wrist strap, opened the secret lift. He slowly went down into the Hub. He saw Tosh slumped over her workstation. "Tosh!"

Ianto was standing out side Jack's office. "I just knocked her out. She's lucky, I had something to eat before I came here." He laughed.

"What are you? Who are you? You're not the man I fell in love with!"

Ianto laughed. "Oh, he's in here somewhere. The little bugger fought and fought me, so I thought, why not play dirty." He shrugged. "All I needed was a little time with him unconscious and here I am!" he licked his lips.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Jack moved closer. "How long have you been inside of him?"

"You're asking a lot of questions that I don't want to answer. But I'm shocked the great Captain Jack Harkness didn't spot me sooner," he laughed.

"You've been there since Canary Wharf...that's why Ianto wouldn't let me into his life. You were stopping him! What was it, mind games, until you finally broke through? Too strong a mind for you to completely conquer?" Jack looked at Toshiko.

"You would like to believe that, wouldn't you? That it was all me doing that, but your wrong. He doesn't love you."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to hear that from him, not...whatever you are!"

"Ianto will be dead soon, so tough!"

Jack took another step forward. "What do you mean, dead soon?"

"Your brain is clearly only in one place, Captain! You idiot! What do you think dead means?"

"Then what happens to you if he's dead? You'll die, too!" Jack moved another step closer, all the time keeping an eye on Tosh.

"No, I move on to my next body and then the next." He grinned.

Very slowly, Jack got out his Webley, pointing it at Ianto. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You won't take me and you sure as hell ain't having Toshiko." Jack pulled back the hammer on the gun. "If he dies, so do you, cos you ain't gettin' out of here alive!"

"You won't kill me, Captain, because you can't live with out Ianto."

Jack didn't flinch. "You're gonna kill him anyway. Let him go, and I'll let you live and let you get out of here to find another victim."

"With me, Ianto can have eternal life. All I ask, is to be kept happy. Imagine that, someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"If it's not Ianto, forget it. I'd rather he was dead, than have you inside his body for the rest of time." Jack shook his head "No way!"

"Then shoot me! Now!"

Jack aimed the gun at Ianto's head, his hands trembling. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he heard the sound of Toshiko coming round. He sighed, lowering the gun. "Shit!" His head went down and he closed his eyes. "I can't shoot you...shoot Ianto. I love him too much."

Ianto smirked and went down to Jack, taking the gun from him. "You can help me, though." He bit into Jack's neck drinking from him.

Jack just stood there, letting the younger man drink from him.

_'Better me than Toshiko' _he thought, feeling his legs go weak.

Ianto drank until Jack stopped breathing, then picked him up, taking him down to the cells. He locked him in, taking his vortex manipulator. Ianto locked the door behind him, and went back up to the main Hub with a satisfied grin on his face.

When Jack came back to life, it was like being dragged over broken glass, the pain was so bad. He sat up and looked around, taking in the small cell. Then he noticed his wrist strap was gone. "Ianto!" he shouted to no avail. "Ianto!"

Janet started screeching.

"It's okay girl, it's only me." He stood, moving to the see-through door. "Ianto, get back down here!. I know you can hear me. Ianto!"

Ianto smirked when he heard Jack's voice. He walked down to the cell, humming. "You're awake! I was having so much fun with Tosh, too."

Jack slammed his fist into the Plexiglas, making them bleed. "You stay the hell away from her! You have me! You can feed from me for the rest of your life. I'll never run out of blood." Jack looked away. "Just please, leave her alone."

"You talk as if I give a damn about what you think. Ianto is locked safely away, it's just me and I will do to her what I like!"

Jack pounded on the Plexiglas again and again until blood dripped from his knuckles and left a trail on the see-through door. "You better pray I don't get my hands on you!" He kicked out, knowing it was futile.

"Or what, Jack? You'll threaten to kill me all over again and not go through with it?" He laughed.

Jack's face turned red with anger. He could almost feel his hands tighten around the neck of the thing that had taken over Ianto, squeezing the life out of it. "Let. Me. Out!"

"Go. To. Hell!" he laughed.

Ianto spun around, as Owen appeared in the doorway gun raised

"Jack you okay?"

"Owen, get out of here! It's not Ianto! It's some kind of bloodsucking alien."

"Yeah, I saw his handy work at the hospital." Owen raised a run and fired.

"No!" shouted Jack.

"It's a hypodermic gun. It'll sleep, that's all."

Ianto pulled the dart out of his chest. "It wont work on me," he said, then pulled a hand gun out. "But this will work on you!"

Owen ducked back around the corner and headed for the stairs and back up to the main Hub. He'd already gotten Tosh out through the tourist office, to safety.

"All coward's! You should really think about getting new staff, Jack. Shall I do the job you couldn't?" he put the gun to his own head.

Jack began banging again. "No! Don't! Please, don't!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Job Prospect Ch 19**

TWTWTW

Ianto gloated. "Why not Jack? He won't be the first person you loved to die, will he? You see, Ianto Jones has so much knowledge, so much information and all you wanted to do was bed him. No one appreciates him. Tried to get to know the real Ianto Jones. Maybe now you will!" he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Ianto crumpled to the floor, blood running from his head.

Jack fell to his knees, banging for all he was worth on the door. "Owen! Owen! Help him! Owen help him!"

Owen appeared from around the corner, and dropped to his knees beside the Welshman. "I can't help him, Jack. I'm sorry, he's dead."

"No! Get me out of here! Owen!"

Owen got the key off the hook, unlocking the door.

Jack lifted Ianto into his arms, placing his mouth over the younger man's.

"Mouth to mouth won't work, Jack. He's dead." Owen tried to take Ianto's body from Jack, but he held on to the Welshman.

"No!" He covered his mouth again, breathing into it.

Ianto then woke up laughing.

Jack fell back, still holding Ianto.

Owen looked on, his face white. "What the hell... Jack?"

Jack shook his head.

"I. Can't. Die. Idiots!" he jumped up. "Look, all healed!"

Jack picked him up, threw him in a cell and walked away after locking it.

"But if I leave him, he will die, so don't keep me locked up for too long, Mr Harkness!"

Jack walked back to the cell, giving it a hefty kick. "Don't think you can order me around. You're in there, and that's where you're gonna stay...indefinitely."

"You'll be surprised what I can and can't do. Now, let me out or Tosh dies!"

"Tosh isn't in the Hub. I took her outside," said Owen. "You can't get to her."

Jack frowned. He wasn't so sure. "Go to her, Owen. Make sure she's okay, then get as far away from here as possible and stay away. Tell Gwen to do the same...until I give the order to come back. You got it?" Owen nodded and left. Jack turned back to look into the cell.

"Lets see if super man Harper can save your dear Tosh." Ianto moved to sit on the stone bench, smiling smugly.

Jack frowned, stepping closer. "What have you done to her. You didn't bite her, she's still alive." Jack said, laying a hand on the Plexiglas.

Ianto walked close to the glass. "I dont have to kill someone when I bite them," he told Jack, laughing.

Jack ran from the cells and up to the main Hub. He passed through the cog door, up to the lift and went inside. As soon as the doors opened on the top level, Jack was out of the door and through the secret door to the tourist office. Going out onto the board walk, he saw Tosh and Owen sat on a bench.

Owen's arm was around the young Japanese woman's shoulders.

Jack saw blood on her clothing.

Owen looked up. "Bloody hell, Jack, he bit her!"

TWTWTW

Ianto fell to his knees, his hands went to his head. He screamed, as if in agony.

Back outside, Jack approached his two colleagues. "Take her to the hospital and stay with her. I'm goin' back down to see if I can get our Ianto back."

"Be careful, Jack," said Owen.

Jack went back down to the Hub. On going through the cog door, he heard Ianto's screams and went to the cells.

Ianto was curled up in a ball, his whole body shaking. Tears flooded from his eyes.

Jack held the key to the cell in his hand, but he was reluctant to open it, not knowing if this was Ianto or the thing trying to fool him. "Ianto? Ianto, talk to me! What's wrong? Ianto!"

"Jack, it hurts so much!" he gasped.

Jack knelt beside the cell, placing a hand against it. "Ianto, I can't come in there. It might be a trap. I can't risk it. I'm sorry."

Ianto managed to roll onto his back. "Kill me!" he managed to whisper, over the pain.

"I can't! I-I love you!"

"I...can't fight him for much longer. Please, Jack!" he whispered.

With tears rolling down his face, Jack opened the cell door and went inside. He sat on the floor, taking Ianto into his arms. "I love you so much."

Taking out his gun, he placed it against Ianto's heart, bent down and kissed his lips and pulled the trigger. Jack screamed so loud, he was sure the whole of Cardiff Bay would have heard.

The thing inside Ianto was quiet. Ianto was dead!

Ianto's head rolled to one side, the last tear he cried slowly rolling down his cheek. It was the end of Ianto Jones...

Or was it?

The blaring alarm woke Ianto with a start, as he groaned, curling up against Jack. "It's too early," he muttered.

Had it all been a dream?

Jack pulled the younger man into his arms. "You've been talking in your sleep and movin' around like I don't know what. Are you okay?"

Ianto looked at him. "I am now. I had a bad dream, that's all," he looked around his newly decorated room.

"You hadn't forgotten last night, had you? I mean...I didn't force you or anything."

Ianto looked at Jack, the younger man's eyes blank for a moment. "Mmm, it was perfect. Though I don't want to get up for work, now."

Jack chuckled, giving the man beside him a kiss and a cuddle for his trouble. "Better talk to your boss about that, Jones. I'm sure he can be awfully accommodating, if he wants to."

"Well, you let me know when you see him, okay?"

The older man stretched out his arm and tickled Ianto until he submitted, then he pushed back the covers and walked naked to the small bathroom. "I'll go see if I can find him."

Ianto watched Jack, with a small smile on his face, he then stretched, standing up himself.

"The water's hot, if you wanna share a shower. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

Ianto walked in to the bathroom, leaning against the wall. "Depends if I have to go to work."

"I'll tell your boss to expect you in 45 minutes, how's that? He can't give you any longer, I'm sorry. You know how he likes his coffee first thing in the morning." Jack smiled.

Ianto sighed. His attempt failed, so he moved into Jack's arms."

"Mmm, that's more like it." Jack began to soap the younger man, enjoying the feel of his hands on Ianto's body.

Ianto relaxed in his arms. He closed his eyes and then tensed. Ianto frowned, then opened his eyes...he felt dizzy.

"Hey, are you okay. You look a little funny."

Ianto smiled, he was sure it was nothing. "Just the effect you have on me."

"Mmm," Jack nuzzled his soap covered neck. "I better back off. Don't want you comin' down with anythin'. I need to see you around the Hub."

Ianto smiled. "I'll be there, Jack."

Jack took the shower head off and started washing the soap from them both. "Time to get dressed, I think. I have lots of paperwork sittin' on my desk, that won't sign itself."

"I could always forge your signature and do it for you." Ianto smiled sweetly.

"Speaking of which," Jack said, stepping out of the shower and offering Ianto a towel. "I have noticed a few papers that had my signature on, that I didn't do. Do you know who did them, Ianto Jones?" He was smiling, no signs of any anger or annoyance could be seen.

"Yep," he admitted outright. "It was me. Can't wait forever for you to sign something," he took the towel offered to him.

"And just how long have you been forging my name," Jack asked, and then added. "I better hide my cheque book."

"Since I started working here." Ianto smiled.

"Wow, that's almost a month ago!" Jack feigned surprise.

"Yeah, I know the time's flown by." Ianto smiled, getting dressed. He put on his dark blue suit, maroon shirt and red silk tie.

"Mmm, lookin' good, Ianto. Pity I have paperwork, or else..." Jack let the sentence trail off for effect.

Ianto laughed and finished getting ready. "Hand's off Captain what would my boss think?"

Jack chuckled, getting dressed himself. "We wouldn't tell him. It'd be our little secret." He placed a kiss on Ianto's temple. "No, scoot. The temptation is too great."

Ianto smiled, walking out of the bedroom, he grabbed his coat, pulling it on.

Jack followed the young Welshman, tossing the car keys to him. "You can drive."


	20. Chapter 20

**Job Prospect Ch 20**

TWTWTW

Ianto and Jack walked to the front door, Jack opening it for the younger man.

"Are you feeling okay, sir?" Ianto smirked, walking out, leaving Jack to lock up behind him. Ianto walked down to the SUV, getting in.

"Hey! Watch it, Jones. I'll inform your boss and he'll make you stay late!"

"When do I ever leave on time?"

"And who's fault is that? You can't blame it on me!" He smiled, getting in the passenger side, closing the door. "Anyway, when have you ever got anywhere to go?" He buckled up.

"Are you trying to say I don't have a life, sir?" Ianto pulled off, driving to the Hub.

"No, not at all." A shiver went through him. "I just love the way you call me 'sir' every now and then."

Ianto smiled to himself, not saying anything. He drove in silence, until he got into the underground car park. "I'll get right on that coffee, sir."

"Grrr, Ianto Jones, you are such a tease! But I won't say no to coffee, especially when you make it."

Ianto chuckled quietly to himself, going down to the Hub, going straight in to the kitchen. He put the coffee machine on, then began to feel dizzy. He had to gripped the counter, taking a deep breath.

Gwen was just passing, when she noticed Ianto wobble a little. "Ianto, are you okay?"

Owen came up from the autopsy room. "Better get Jack."

"Jack!" Gwen called.

"I'm fine! Will you calm down!" He hushed them. "It's the steam from the coffee machine, that's all." Ianto stood up straight.

Jack came to his door. "Did someone call?"

Gwen looked at Ianto, then up at Jack. "No, you're all right."

Jack shrugged, going back into his office.

Ianto looked at Gwen. "I'll bring your coffee over."

Gwen smiled, going back to her workstation. "It's not the first time I've seen Ianto like that. Maybe you should check him over."

Owen clucked his tongue against his teeth. "With or without Jack knowing?"

"Without Jack knowing of course! You know he'd only be on your back for the results and it may be something Ianto doesn't want him to know about."

"I never did get his file from Torchwood One. I should have chased him up about it. But what with him and Jack gettin' involved, so to speak, I let it slip." Owen looked at Ianto as he poured the coffee, placing the cups on a tray. "I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, might be a good idea," said Gwen.

Owen went back down to the autopsy bay as Ianto walked out with the coffee on a tray. He went up to Jack's office, to give him his first, then Tosh and Gwen. Finally, he walked down with coffee and custard creams for Owen.

"Thanks, Tea Boy." he took the cup offered to him. "You sure you're feelin' okay? You look a bit peaky."

"I'm fine," Ianto assured him, trying to smile reassuringly at Owen. "It's the lack of sunlight down here. I'll be fine once I get outside lunchtime." He forced a smile. "Please, don't mention this to Jack."

Owen didn't look convinced. "Okay, but I wanna check you over. Let's wait until Jack goes to his UNIT meeting tomorrow morning."

"Owen, I said I'm fine! I don't need to be checked over."

Owen huffed. "We can do this the easy way - in which case Jack won't hear about it - or we can do it the hard way. Your choice, Tea Boy."

Ianto stepped close to the Torchwood medic. "Owen, back off!" he whispered, then he walked away and watched as Gwen then Owen drank their coffee.

"Something's not right there," said Owen, watching Ianto walk through the cog door.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Gwen.

Owen looked up towards Jack's office. "Speak to Jack."

Ianto waited until the retcon in their coffee had kicked in. He smiled. They wouldn't remember what they saw.

Jack looked out over the main Hub, looking at Owen and Gwen with their heads on their arms, seemingly asleep. He frowned, looking at his watch. He touched his coms. "Ianto? I think we need coffee. The team are asleep down here."

"I'll be right down, sir," Ianto said, locking the tourist office door and making his way down to the Hub. He smiled to himself, walking over to each of them, giving them a good nudge. "Owen. Gwen."

"Mmm, what the bloody hell happened?" asked Owen, rubbing his head.

"You fell asleep," Ianto replied. "So did Gwen."

"I never!" said Gwen, in her own defence.

"You two...Bute Park. Weevil sighting. Don't come back until you're awake!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be going to so many of those late night parties, Owen!" Tosh called over.

"Of shut up!" said Owen, walking to the autopsy room. "You're only jealous, Tosh."

Gwen managed a catty smile, on hearing Owen's reply. Tosh just glared at her.

Ianto winked at Tosh. "Remember that party tonight, Tosh. Get your glad rags on."

Tosh almost frowned then understood what Ianto was doing. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it, thank you, Ianto."

"No problem." He smiled. "You and me will have a brilliant time. Not been to that club for a while."

Jack was still standing outside his office, listening. He wasn't quite sure if they were going on a date together, or just winding Gwen and Owen up. Either way, he was a tad jealous.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment, winked at him, then turned back to talk to Tosh.

Jack relaxed and returned the smile. But all too soon, Ianto was talking with Tosh again. Thrusting his hands deep into his trouser pockets, Jack went back into his office.

Ianto went up to Jack's office an hour later. Knocking, he walking in shutting the door behind him. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack put his pen down, crossed his arm and leaned on the desk. "I don't know how to take you sometimes, and it worries me." He stood up. "Are we both on the same page with this relationship, or am I way ahead of you?"

Ianto frowned, leaning against the door. "I'm sorry, I'm confused! What are you talking about?"

Jack walked to stand in front of the Welshman. "Us. Last night."

"I know what happened last night Jack, I was there, remember? So why are you bringing this up?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, turning his back on Ianto. "Forget it. Let's order lunch while Owen and Gwen are gone."

"No, Jack!" he crossed his arms. "For once, tell me what your thinking."

Jack sighed. "I'm thinkin' that maybe I'm wasting both our time. I'm thinkin' that I love you, but you're not fully committed like me. I'm thinkin' that I should maybe keep my big mouth shut."

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Ianto shook his head. "Do you think that I would do what we did last night, with anyone else? I did it because I love you! Why the hell would you think any different?"

Jack walked out of the office and down to the cells. He wasn't sure either. His mind was racing. He'd never felt like this before. It frightened him.

Ianto followed Jack back down to the cells. He didn't want to fight, but he needed to know what was wrong with the Captain. "Jack!"

Jack turned so fast, that Ianto almost dumped into him. "You wanted to take this slow, I know that. I didn't...couldn't. I want you." He shook his head. "Not just for the sex, although it was great, but for you...the whole package. Can you understand that? I haven't felt like this in years!"

"You have me! What makes you think you don't?"

"Me! Something inside," Jack tapped his chest. "Here!"

"I don't know what I have to do for you to feel different, Jack."

Jack sighed again, starting to pace. "I don't either."


	21. Chapter 21

**Job Prospect Ch 21**

TWTWTW

Jack watched as Ianto left the cell area, leaving him alone. He threw his head back and screamed silently. Tears of frustration ran down his face, as he sank to his knees, burying his head in his hands. "Ianto!" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry!"

Ianto went back up to Jack's office, walking to his desk, he sat down. He had been so close to telling Jack. To telling him his biggest secret, but he couldn't. He knew it would cut too deep. Hurt too much. Destroy him.

Jack waited until he'd pulled himself together, before going back up to his office. Ianto was sat in the chair in front of his desk, his back to Jack.

"Maybe we should talk," Jack stated. "This is getting us nowhere."

Ianto turned to him. "Then talk, Jack."

Jack moved to sit behind his desk. He cleared his throat and then looked at Ianto. "I have loved quite a few people - men and women - but that was nothing compares to what I feel for you. From the moment I saw you.…not because of Alex, either...I loved you." Jack began to wring his hands. He leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk. "I sometimes sleep with people because I can.…or because they _want_ to. With you, it's different. I need your approval. I need you to want to be with me. I need..." Jack stopped, leaned back, looking passed the younger man. "I need just you, for the rest of your life. I need to know that's what you want." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "I need to know, before we go any further, cos, right now, I am scared to death of loosing you."

Ianto sat frozen, looking at the older man. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It took him a couple of minutes before he steadied himself enough, before he said two words that would change everything, forever. "I'm dying, Jack."

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I..." he closed his eyes. "It's the reason you never received my medical file from Torchwood One. I shredded it before I left. I couldn't let you find out that way." Ianto sat up straighter. "I retconned Gwen and Owen, because they knew something was wrong. I couldn't let Owen examine me...I have brain cancer."

"No! You.…you can't! There must be some mistake."

"No." Ianto shook his head sadly. "No mistakes."

"There must be something we can do! I'll get Owen back. He'll know what..." Jack stood up.

"Torchwood London tried Jack." Ianto stood. "Human medicine. Alien medicine. Nothing worked. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want it getting in the way of everything."

"Everything! I don't understand! I love you! You can't be dying! There must be something...anything...there must be! I can't loss you, not now!" Jack rounded the desk, pulling Ianto into his arms. "I can't let you die!"

Ianto hugged him back. "I've known for almost six months...I get hallucinations. Nightmares. Terrors during the day. Most are good days, but I do get bad ones. But I've been able to hide them."

"This morning, you woke with a start. Was that a nightmare?"

Ianto nodded. "It felt so real, which is why I was disoriented."

Jack didn't want to know the answer to his next question, but it had to be asked. "How long have you got?"

"A few months, maybe more, maybe less." Ianto smiled.

Jack had to be positive. "Then we better make the most of the time we have left to us, Jones, Ianto Jones." he smiled.

Ianto nodded. "Yep, we will."

They stayed in each other's arms until they heard the cog door going back and Owen and Gwen talking loudly.

"It was your fault. Jack is going to go ballistic!" said Owen.

"It was not my fault. It jumped out at me."

Owen laughed "Yeah, right. Tell that to Jack."

The two lovers parted, Jack kissing Ianto's forehead. "I'm sorry.…I get...scared when it comes to you."

Ianto nodded. "It's okay, Jack." He smiled. "I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself, for now. Only Tosh knows."

"Tosh knows?" He tried to keep his voice even, then. "I'm glad you had someone to confide in."

"She's been helping me through my bad days."

"Tosh has a way about her. Must be an Oriental thing."

"She's my best friend." Ianto realised how that must sound to Jack, but she was.

"I'm glad she is." Jack touched Ianto's cheek with a fingertip. "How about a nice candle lit dinner and a movie at your place tonight? I just want to hold you all night."

Ianto nodded. "Sounds good," he smiled a little. "Now go see what the 'kids' are bickering about."

Jack's smile returned. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack. Go!"

"I think Gwen panged the SUV."

"She better not have done!" Ianto followed after him.

Jack smiled.

They'd take one day as it came. Live time left to him to the full, and when the time came, Jack would help Ianto die with dignity.

TWTWTW

The End


End file.
